Fade Into You
by Lady Callista
Summary: Nine moments between Kurt and Blaine showing all the love, trust, and just plain adorableness that they're known for. From before their first kiss until after their first time, enjoy these moments that somehow got misplaced or were just not appropriate for television.
1. You've Got A Friend

Dislaimer: _Glee_ belongs to FOX, and its creator, writers, producers, etc. _Last Dance _belongs to Donna Summer. _You've Got A Friend _belongs to Carol King. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: So I'm kinda out of ideas for any of the other shows I write for at the moment, and there was no way my first _Glee_ fic could be anything other than Klaine. And since I couldn't decide which scene I wanted to write, I just decided to do them all. So here are ten short stories about _Glee_'s most adorable couple, scenes that I really wanted to see on the show. This is my first work with _Glee_, but I've been writing fanfic for over twelve years. Reviews, both good and helpfully critical, are completely welcome.

Each chapter will be a stand-alone story, but as they all kinda go together as 'missing moments' I decided to post them all together to make things easier for everyone. (This format worked really well for me in a different category, hopefully it will here as well.) Each will give the episode reference for when it takes place, but won't really go into backstory or what goes on in between, so a decent familiarity with the episodes will much improve the reading experience. Although if you're here, I'm guessing you have that already. Enjoy!

Rated M for eventual sexual situations between two males, although I don't get nearly as descriptive as many of the fics I've read.

Reference: After the end of "Silly Love Songs"

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

"_If you were the ocean and I was the sun, If the day made me heavy and gravity won._

_If I was the red and you were the blue, I could just fade into you." -"Fade Into You" by Clare Bowen_

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 1: You've Got A Friend

Kurt had worried that things would turn awkward the instant he started confessing, and even this much later a large part of him was amazed that hadn't happened. A small part was still afraid that it would. He knew it was stupid, because if things were going to turn awkward they would have done so before at the coffee shop, when he had first made his confession to Blaine.

But that had actually gone very well, a fact which still managed to astonish him when he thought back on it.

While Blaine had looked stunned, he obviously hadn't found the idea abhorrent, just new. The honesty in his eyes when he admitted to not wanting to ruin their friendship, and the emotion in his voice when he confessed what Kurt meant to him, had taken most of the sting out of the rejection; the rest had dissolved at the considering look that flashed through the younger boy's eyes at the _When Harry Met Sally _reference.

Rejection wasn't even really the right word for it, Kurt thought as he mindlessly swayed with his fellow Warblers, occasionally adding in background vocals as Blaine sang lead on the second to last song planned for the Lonely Hearts Club performance. It hadn't been a rejection because he hadn't actually asked Blaine out. He had considered it, but the timing would have been simply horrible.

Although even if it hadn't been for the timing, Kurt didn't think he would have had the courage to say more than he had. The idea of putting himself out there quite that much was very nearly terrifying. He had been nervous enough with confessing as much as he did, and only his trust in Blaine and in their friendship had allowed him to even say that. Although he had worried that things might be uncomfortable afterwards, he had known that however things turned out their friendship was solid enough, and they were mature enough, to deal with it.

But there hadn't been anything to deal with.

The amazement surged yet again as his thoughts circled back to the fact that things between them hadn't changed in the slightest. He had lost count of the flirty looks and smiles that had passed between them during the past few hours as they performed, and he could still feel a phantom warmth on his shoulder where Blaine had grasped it during the previous song, their heads close together as they harmonized.

And earlier, when Blaine had led the Warblers in _Teenaged Dream_ -they'd only had time to perfect so many new songs for the performance after all- Kurt had felt the same spark between them that had been there the day they met. He had wished, just as he had the first time he saw Blaine perform, that it was reality and not fantasy that the song was being sung to him, and only him.

Kurt was abruptly jerked out of his thoughts and back to the present as the song ended, and he couldn't stop the smile from beaming across his face when Blaine sent him a wink and a flirty look before taking his bow and moving to stand with the rest of the Warblers. They held eye contact for a long moment before Kurt broke it with a start, realizing that the applause had died down and all eyes were expectantly on him.

He cleared his throat as he stepped back to the front of the stage, once again thanking everyone for showing up before announcing that this would be the last song. As the Warblers slowly descended into the audience, preparing to pull random people up and into dancing, Kurt began to sing softly.

_Last dance, last chance for love._

_Yes it's my last chance, for romance tonight._

_I need you by me, beside me, to guide me…_

Kurt's heart stuttered, yet training kept his voice clear, as Blaine moved by him and their shoulders brushed lightly. He kept his eyes on Blaine as the younger boy moved down into the audience, and before he could even think to be jealous of whoever would get to dance with him his face split into a grin as Blaine extended a hand to Mercedes, swaying with her for a second before the music switched and they laughed their way into their interpretation of disco.

Jeff pulled Rachel up a moment later, and Tina and Mike rose at the same time. Thad approached Santana with a wink, and Kurt watched as one by one all of his friends got up to dance.

Mercedes' laugh sounded then, loud and joyful, and his attention flashed back to her and Blaine just in time to see them pull off a complex reverse wrap.

And he found he couldn't look away.

Kurt watched him throughout the entire song, wishing that he could be the one dancing with the charismatic and adorable boy. But even if that was never meant to be, he thought when their eyes caught for a moment, he couldn't ask for a better friend.

_OoOoOoO_

"So did I have a good idea?" Kurt asked Blaine quietly as they left Breadstix, heading for Kurt's car. The rest of the Warblers trailed behind them, breaking into small groups and heading towards various cars for the hour and a half drive back to Dalton Academy.

"You did." Blaine admitted with a slightly self-deprecating smile as they slid into the car. "I had two whole hours where I didn't think about how much of a fool I made of myself at The Gap. It's so easy to forget about everything else when I'm performing."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself, you took a chance. You had the courage to follow your heart." Kurt replied softly, his eyes shifting to Blaine as he started the car, smiling almost dreamily as images from the past few hours began to run slideshow-style through his thoughts. "As to the final statement, I know exactly what you mean. I forget about everything else when you're performing too."

The smile on his face vanished as his eyes widened and his mouth formed into a small o-shape.

He hadn't meant to say that.

Even as Blaine flushed slightly, glancing away, Kurt felt the awkward feeling he had been dreading earlier hovering around the edges of his mind. His brain stuttered for a second, and then he tried to laugh it off.

When the laugh came out even higher than normal for him, and sounded more nervous than teasing, he took a deep breath and tried again. "And apparently I also forgot about the filter between my thoughts and my words. I'm so…"

"Don't be sorry." Blaine's voice was quiet when he interrupted and his cheeks still slightly red when he turned back to face Kurt, but his eyes were both appreciative and understanding. "That's the best compliment anyone has ever given me." He reached out then, his hand clasping briefly and warmly over Kurt's.

Kurt felt his smile return, and tried to ignore the slight tingle in his stomach, as the awkwardness drifted away like a leaf on the wind. He shifted their hands until he could squeeze Blain's gently, then released it to put the car into drive.

They rode in comfortable silence for a time, the radio on low in the background. It wasn't long before Blaine began singing along and Kurt joined in without hesitation, picking up the female part of the familiar duet without even consciously realizing what he was singing.

When it registered a few seconds later, he couldn't help the amusement that colored his tone.

Blaine noticed at once, and sent him a soft smile when the older boy glanced briefly in his direction. And even when Kurt turned back to the road, Blaine continued to sing to him.

_You just call out my name,_

_And you know wherever I am,_

_I'll come running to see you again._

It wasn't quite the moment Kurt had been envisioning earlier in the night when he thought of Blaine singing only to him, but it was reality and complete truth rather than a fantasy, a wishful dream. And for now it was more than enough.

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall,_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there, yes I will._

_You've got a friend._


	2. Face to Face

Dislaimer: _Glee _belongs to FOX, the writers, producers, actors, etc. "Save the Best For Last" belongs to Vanessa Williams. "Defying Gravity" belongs to whoever owns _Wicked. _"Candles" belongs to Hey Mondays. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: There are a few scenes I kinda wanted to write that would go before this, but I couldn't make them interesting enough for a full story, even a short one. So I just skipped to after they got together, cause that's much more fun to write. Glad to see some people favorited and followed the first chapter, hopefully you will continue to enjoy!

Rated M for eventual sexual situations between two males, although I don't get nearly as descriptive as many of the fics I've read.

Reference: Continuation of the scene after their first kiss in "Original Song"

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." -Ingrid Bergman_

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 2: Face to Face

Kurt hadn't thought that anything could feel more wonderful and amazing and heart-stopping than that first kiss, yet they had barely begun the next one when he realized he would have to drastically adjust his grading scale.

The second kiss had started out much as the first one had; firm yet slow, passionate yet tender. But as it continued on, Kurt realized just how nervous each of them had been; realized it because he felt the shimmering instant the nervous tension faded away, first from Blaine and barely a second later from himself.

His heart swelled as a rush of love went through him when the kiss gentled, and he had the discordant thought that he understood completely what his father had meant when he said it was about more than just the physical.

The physical had nearly overwhelmed him with the first kiss, but that initial rush was fading around the edges now, and his heart was singing out one simple phrase over and over. He was kissing _Blaine_. He was _kissing_ Blaine.

Finally, he was kissing Blaine and it wasn't a dream. For a moment he heard an echo of music, one of the songs that seemed to cycle through his dreams whenever he imagined dancing with Blaine.

_And now we're standing face to face,_

_Isn't the world a crazy place,_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last._

His thoughts blurred as they sank into the kiss, then snapped into sharp focus as he felt the tip of Blaine's tongue trace lightly and hesitantly over his lips. He stiffened automatically at the unfamiliar touch even as a wave of desire swept through him, so when Blaine started to pull away Kurt shifted his hand from the other boy's cheek to the back of his neck. He wasn't brave enough to actually pull him closer, but with his eyes still closed he breathed into the scant inch separating them, "It's okay. You just surprised me."

Kurt heard his name whispered almost reverently as Blaine gently brought their lips back together.

Kurt tried to engrave every second, every touch, every feeling into his heart, but the new and overwhelming sensations caused him to get more brief flashes than anything else.

The warm, moist pressure of Blaine's lips on his own, and the heat he could swear he felt pumping off of Blaine's body.

The familiar and much loved scent of the cologne Blaine always wore. The earthy, slightly mysterious scent surrounded him as never before, and Kurt knew that the arousing scent would forever remind him of this moment.

The softness of the skin on the nape of Blaine's neck when he let his fingers feather over it, and the slight shiver the boy made as the fingers continued to move delicately.

The heat from Blaine's hand on his cheek, and the burning trail it left when it trailed down the side of his neck, raising goosebumps before settling on his shoulder, thumb trailing lightly up and down the side of his neck.

This time he didn't stiffen when he felt Blaine's tongue teasing his lips, but instead opened them and nervously let their tongues touch. His breath caught at the tingle that went through him, and he heard Blaine's do the same, and then they were hesitantly exploring each other's mouths, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Kurt could feel the heat and jitters pooling in his stomach, and realized with shock that he was half-hard already. He was just about to break the kiss when Blaine gently did it for him, slowly sliding back just enough to resume his seat beside him. Their hands slid from each other as they separated, both nearly gasping for breath, yet their eyes remained locked.

Blaine once again broke eye contact first, glancing down at his hands as he twisted them in his lap. "Speaking of a _moment_…"

Kurt barely heard the murmured words, and although he saw Blaine wince slightly as he cut off, likely thinking he was being too corny, Kurt found that he agreed so perfectly with the words that he couldn't object to them in the slightest.

He was still trying to gather his thoughts, still trying to put a coherent sentence together, and when he finally did the words came as quickly as the thoughts, "That was so much better than any of my dreams."

Blaine's eyes flashed back up to meet his, both wonderment and something Kurt couldn't place transforming his face. He swallowed harshly, twice, before asking in a voice that made Kurt realize the look he hadn't been able to place was shyness, "You dream about me?"

Kurt nodded minutely, feeling himself blush, but the joy that came over Blaine's face at the action gave him the courage to actually say, "Only… only since the day I met you."

"Since then?" Blaine couldn't stop the note of disbelief that crept into his voice. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

His blush grew darker, yet Kurt knew that no matter what he always could, and would, be honest with Blaine. With this boy who he had known for less than six months, yet couldn't imagine his life without. "Because it was the first time I ever… liked someone who might actually be interested in me. I was too nervous at first, and then once we became friends I, well, I was worried about messing that up."

"The same way I was." Blaine remembered, thinking of Kurt's hesitant words months ago in the coffee house. "I never asked, what made you finally tell me?"

"Something from a song," Kurt admitted with a light chuckle, "What else?"

Blaine grinned and cocked an eyebrow curiously, prompting Kurt to sing softly.

_Some things I cannot change,_

_But till I try I'll never know._

Blaine's smile grew, and when Kurt trailed off he picked up the song at a later verse.

_Unlimited…_

_Together we're unlimited…_

"So does this mean…" Kurt hated the stutter in his voice, and took a deep breath to collect his courage. He had started writing the lyrics to their duet with his original confession. Blaine had just added background orchestration, and maybe the melody if you counted the pretty words and heart-stopping kiss as two separate things. Knowing that meant the next verse was up to him, Kurt questioned softly, "Does this mean we both get to learn what it's like to be someone's boyfriend?"

"I really like the sound of that." Blaine admitted, his grin brighter than a spotlight as he reached out, his hand cupped as he trailed the backs of his knuckles over Kurt's cheek.

"So do I." Kurt breathed as the touch set his body tingling from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes, and he daringly turned his head, placing a light kiss on the back of Blaine's fingers as they drew away.

The fact that he had a right to do it, that he had a right to touch, and kiss, the most amazing person he had ever met astonished him, and he didn't think he would ever get over that. It was a wish come true, a miracle in the flesh. He liked someone who liked him back.

"I just wish that my first boyfriend had been my first kiss." Kurt saw the tenderness come into his boyfriend -his heart stuttered at the word as he truly thought it for the first time- his boyfriend's face as he whispered the words. He also saw the pulse of heat in Blaine's eyes at the word boyfriend, and the way his smile got even more adorable.

Blaine reached out to take one of Kurt's hands then, skimming their fingertips together, then their palms, before linking their fingers. His other hand reached for a pale cheek, again skimming gently with fingertips before cupping it.

Kurt felt another flare of heat flow through him as he realized what Blaine was doing. He had remembered Kurt's comments about romance, and fingertips being sexy, and Kurt felt himself slide even deeper into love.

"It was the first one that mattered." Blaine's voice matched the tenderness in his eyes, although it was slightly huskier than normal, and he leaned back in to brush their lips lightly together before continuing, "For both of us."

They were still kissing softly when they registered on the edges of their awareness that the door had just opened.

"Hey, there you…" Jeff froze halfway into the room, eyes widening as he watched the two boys sitting in the middle of it jerk apart. "That is just so wrong."

Kurt froze, terrified, even as Blaine rose to his feet and spun around, eyes hot in a completely different way than they had been a second ago as he faced Jeff.

Jeff saw the look, understood it immediately, and held up both hands in a surrender pose. "I only get to see my girl on the weekends, forgive me for being jealous that you two can be together all the time."

Blaine's posture relaxed immediately, and he offered a somewhat sheepish grin. "We were just practicing for our duet."

"Sure you were, man." Jeff grinned back, flashing his friend a wink. "Well, when you're done _practicing_, the group wanted to get together in an hour or so for an impromptu performance. Not the duet, but we wanted to see how the arrangement for _Raise Your Glass _works out."

"We'll be there." Blaine promised for both of them, grinning back at Jeff as his friend nodded, then backed out and closed the door. He heard the knob rattle for a second, and prayed that Jeff hadn't hung something stupid from it.

He turned back to Kurt then, and the mix of disbelief, fear, and defiance on his boyfriend's face made him reach out with both hands, pulling Kurt gently to his feet. "It's okay. We're in our own little corner of the world, and we're safe here."

"I just can't get used to it." Kurt whispered even as their eyes met and held affectionately. "For so many years there has just been this low level of fear, the idea that even once I find someone all we'll face is ignorance and hatred, and…"

"We'll face it together." Blaine whispered back. "And we'll always win."

Kurt felt the brief flare of victory, of the acceptance that had eluded him his entire life before this instant. He had moved halfway to this point last year, when he realized that no one in glee club was going to tease him for his sexual orientation, but even though everyone in New Directions had been accepting and supportive of him in theory, this was different.

Now he had moved from theory to fact, and Jeff had reacted as if everything was completely normal.

Because that idea was almost too overwhelming for him to process, the idea that he could love and openly be with another guy without being teased or bullied for it, Kurt had to shuffle it to the back of his mind for a moment, really let it stew and settle. He saw the nervousness in Blaine's body language, and realized that his boyfriend -yup, the wondrous shock was still there- his boyfriend had been just as nervous about the reaction, and was in almost as much shock as he was that everything had been perfectly fine.

He managed a nervous chuckle. "Well, even if they're not planning on the duet, we probably should work on it, at least a little."

"As soon as I can get some blood back in my head." Blaine chuckled, then flicked his eyes nervously to Kurt as he realized what he had just said. He watched the other boy blush, which was just too adorable, then sighed in relief when Kurt smiled.

"We can still talk about anything, and tell each other everything." Kurt said softly. "You're my best friend, and no matter what, I… I don't want that to change."

"It won't." Blaine replied seriously, "We won't let it, no matter what."

They kissed once more, softly, more of a promise than anything else, hands linked at their sides to prevent them from wrapping around each other and getting distracted again.

"So, do you have the music?" Kurt asked as they drew apart. It would be all too easy to get lost again in the newness of the feelings flowing through him, and Kurt wanted some time to digest them.

"Yeah, uh…" Blaine moved to the door and the bag he had dropped there upon walking in, pulling a folder out of it and handing Kurt the music. "I didn't get all of it done yet, which parts we solo and which are together, but I got the first few pages done."

Kurt nodded as he looked over the music, his heart almost stopping. "You… you want me to do the first verse alone?"

Blaine nodded, a huge smile breaking out on his face, as he replied, "You're going to be amazing."

Kurt felt himself blush, and reached out his free hand for Blaine's, again feeling a little thrill that he had the right to do that. Their fingers linked as he answered, "We're going to be amazing."

They both blushed this time at the double meaning, and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand before dropping it, shuffling back to the first page of the sheet music and beginning to sing.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone…_

But he wasn't, Kurt thought even as he continued to sing, his eyes locked on Blaine's. He wasn't alone anymore.

Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend.


	3. Perfect to Me

Dislaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, the writers, producers, actors, etc. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: It's just too easy to write cute moments for them. Hope everyone continues to enjoy!

Rated M for eventual sexual situations between two males, although I don't get nearly as descriptive as many of the fics I've read.

Reference: The start of Klaine's first weekend together after Kurt returns to McKinley (Born This Way)

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

"_If you were a window and I was the rain, I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain._

_I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through, Then I'd just fade into you." from Fade Into You by Clare Bowen_

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 3: Perfect to Me

The hands on the kitchen clock had barely shifted since Kurt last looked at it, and he resisted the illogical urge to shake it to make sure it was working. He compromised by turning his phone on to double check the time. It was still only two minutes after he had last checked, and at least five minutes before he could possibly expect Blaine based on the time he had texted that he was heading over.

He fluttered around the kitchen, straightening things that were already perfect and running his fingers over imagined smudges.

He paced into the living room, rearranging throw pillows for the tenth time that morning, then fidgeting with the stack of DVD's sitting on the table.

His dad was at his auto shop and would be till at least noon, and Carole was out of town for a few days visiting her sister. Finn was at the gym with a bunch of the football team, and that always meant hours.

Which meant that once Blaine showed up, they would have at least two hours completely alone.

Kurt still couldn't quite believe his dad was okay with that, but he had been. Burt's exact words had been that he trusted him, and that the one time he had met Blaine he had seemed like a good boy, if a bit pushy, and that he had liked him.

Kurt felt his face flush, even all these months later, at the memory of the discussion that had come about because of that one meeting. The thought that his face was flushing made him dash to the entryway and the mirror, even as he wondered in the back of his head why he was this nervous. It was just Blaine, who had certainly seen him blush before. In fact, nowadays he was usually the cause.

It was just that he hadn't seen him in five days, which was the longest they had been apart since they started dating.

He felt the jolt go through him when he heard the _beep-beep _of a car locking outside, and focused on the mirror again. Hair, perfect. Clothes, which had been changed three times, perfect. Skin, still slightly red, but Blaine had commented once how cute he looked when he blushed.

Even remembering the comment, made weeks ago when they were driving from Dalton to Lima for the weekend and singing _"Perfect" _to each other, made him flush deeper. He just wasn't used to hearing things like that.

He took a deep breath, then another.

The doorbell had barely finished ringing when Kurt swung open the front door. "Hi."

"Hi." Blaine's voice was quiet, almost shy.

Kurt smiled then, eyes roving the boy's face as if they had been separated for five weeks instead of five days. He reached out, taking one of Blaine's hands and drawing him into the room, automatically closing the door with his free hand before using it to take Blaine's other hand. "I missed you."

Blaine smiled then, although not the full, joyous smile that Kurt was used to seeing. He sounded reserved and maybe even a little nervous when he said softly, "I missed you, too."

Kurt cocked his head curiously, trying to figure out what was wrong. Blaine was like Kurt had never seen him, all his normal confidence and charisma subdued, but he couldn't figure out why. Finally he simply asked, "What's the matter?"

Blaine blushed, dropping Kurt's hands and looking away. "Nothing."

"Hey." Kurt murmured softly, reaching out to gently catch Blaine's chin and turn his face back. "It's me."

"I just missed you so much." Blaine admitted softly. "And I was afraid that, well, now that you're back with all your friends, that you might not…"

Kurt felt understanding wash over him as Blaine trailed off, and he stepped closer, shifting his hand from Blaine's chin to the side of his neck. "I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you. Even with talking every day, I still missed you. Remember how you said you still get me on weekends? My friends get that. And there's no where I'd rather be than here, and no one I'd rather be with."

Blaine finally smiled then, the full, adorable smile that reached his eyes and set them twinkling. His voice was still soft, but Kurt could see that it was affection rather than nervousness now as he replied, "Me either."

"Besides, I can't do this with my friends." With those soft words, Kurt leaned in for a gentle kiss. At first it was just their lips brushing, becoming reacquainted after nearly a week apart. Then from one instant to the next both the physical and emotional sensations swept through them, and their mouths opened, tongues tangling and heads tilting even as their arms slid around each other.

Kurt lost himself in the kiss, in the heat of the hands trailing over his back, in the feel of Blaine's muscles shifting under his own hands. Although he knew distantly that his feet were moving, that Blaine was shifting them, it didn't seem important. Nothing else mattered as long as they were kissing.

Then two things happened at once. The kiss deepened even more, growing more heady and passionate than they had ever dared before, and Kurt felt a bolt of heat shoot through him as his back hit the door.

A second later Blaine's body was pressed fully against his, and Kurt broke the kiss with a gasp as their arousals pressed against each other for the first time.

Blaine realized the problem immediately, shifting his hips back and resting his forehead against Kurt's, both of them breathing deeply. His voice was deeper than normal as he breathed, "Got carried away. Sorry."

"Don't be." Kurt whispered back, using the hand already on Blaine's shoulder to move the shorter boy back just enough for their eyes to meet. Nerves and fear still swirled with the heat in the stomach, but the fact that the heat was still there told him something. "It's just…baby penguin. Baby steps."

"I know that, I…" Blaine took a deep breath, sliding his arms out from between Kurt and the door and taking a small step back. "I know that in my head, and I never, never want to push you. It's just that when you touch me, when we're kissing, I…"

"I like that you want me that much." Kurt admitted quietly when Blaine trailed off with a blush, knowing that his own face was heating with the confession. "I never thought anyone would. I just, I'm not ready for..."

"I know, I know." Blaine reached out, linking their hands at their sides, leaning in not for a kiss, but to rest their foreheads together again. "I'm not ready for… for everything either. More than anything, I just love spending time with you. It doesn't matter if we're making out or just getting coffee."

Kurt smiled then, still barely able to believe that he had found someone this perfect. Sex was all most of the guys at school seemed to talk about, and want, but he could see in Blaine's eyes that he was being completely honest. He really was okay with things proceeding at Kurt's speed; all he cared about was that they were together.

"How about somewhere in the middle?" Kurt asked, dropping one of Blaine's hands even as he used the other to pull him into the living room. "Cuddling while we watch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect." Blaine replied easily, settling himself on the couch when Kurt pointed at the movies on the table. He picked them up and started to look through them. "Which one?"

"Whatever you want." Kurt found himself grinning when Blaine handed him _Breakfast at Tiffany's _without hesitation. "Really? It's one of my favorite movies, but I didn't know if you would want to watch it."

"It's been a few years since I've seen it, but it was pretty good." Blaine replied as Kurt put the movie in before settling down next to him on the couch, grabbing the remote to start the movie.

Blaine shifted until his back was resting on the mound of pillows on the arm of the couch, smiling fondly as Kurt curled his legs up onto the couch before leaning in to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine adjusted automatically, letting his arm wrap around Kurt's shoulders even as Kurt's arm came around his waist. He dropped a kiss on Kurt's forehead as the boy shifted to rest his head over Blaine's heart, and let the fingers of his free hand trail lightly over the arm around his waist.

Kurt let out a long sigh as he cuddled in. He didn't let himself think about the fact that they only had two days together before there would be another five apart. He didn't let himself think about anything but the boy currently holding him.

Because there was no place more perfect than in Blaine's arms, and when he was there nothing else mattered.


	4. Never Forget

Dislaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, the writers, producers, actors, etc. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: Because I have loved the symbolism from the moment I first saw this episode, and wondered if it was in fact deliberate on the writer's part, or just a happy coincidence. The shortest short story yet, but very sweet.

Rated M for eventual sexual situations between two males, although I don't get nearly as descriptive as many of the fics I've read.

Reference: Set during "Prom Queen," before the Prom starts.

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

"_The flowers will die, the sun will set, but you are someone I'll never forget. Your name's too precious, it will never grow old, it's engraved on my heart with letters of gold." -Unknown_

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 4: Never Forget

"He's not coming." Kurt whispered the words, finding it curious that his voice was flat when it felt like his heart was breaking.

"He's only one minute late." Burt sighed, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he sat down beside him on the living room couch.

"And you know he wouldn't stand you up, honey." Carole added as she came into the room, setting her camera on the table before sitting down on Kurt's other side.

"But I told him that he didn't have to go if he didn't want, because of the outfit, and he had a bad experience at a dance once, and…." Kurt trailed off as his dad squeezed his shoulder.

"And Carole's right." Burt said softly. "If he changed his mind and wasn't going to come, he would have told you that. He probably just hit traffic of something."

Kurt fingered the hem of his kilt nervously. "Maybe I should change, I…"

"Honey, you were so adamant about wearing it the other day." Carole cut him off.

"I know, I know." Kurt continued to fiddle with the kilt. "But if it really means he won't come…"

Kurt trailed off yet again as the sound of a car locking came from outside. He actually slumped with relief for a moment before recovering himself and springing to his feet.

Carole rose once he passed her, and as he headed for the door said softly, "We'll give you guys a few minutes." And with that she pulled Burt to his feet, heading for the kitchen.

Kurt was beaming when he opened the door, all the nervousness and fear gone as if it had never been. The rush of heat that flowed through him as he locked eyes with Blaine almost took his breath away. Rather than the familiar Dalton uniform, or the cardigans and bowties of the weekends, Blaine was in an all black suit, and just by seeing the cut and material Kurt knew it was expensive. "Well, you look very… dapper."

Blaine grinned at the comment, and the smile stayed in place as his eyes took Kurt in from head to toe. "And you look amazing."

"Thank you." Kurt said softly, reaching out to draw Blaine into the house. He debated whether or not to admit what he had been thinking moments ago, and finally whispered, "I was afraid you weren't coming."

"Kurt." The voice was patient, and just a touch sad. "How could you think I would do that to you?"

"I was being silly." Kurt admitted with a blush, taking a deep breath when his voice shook slightly. "I've, I've never been to a dance with anyone, and I just wanted to wear something that was, you know, _me_. It's not about pushing it in anyone's face, it's just, it's what I want to wear. But when I was afraid that you weren't going to show up because of it, it made me realize that it's not important what I wear, it's who I go with."

"I'll just repeat, you look amazing." Blaine said softly, reaching out to cup Kurt's cheek in his warm palm. "I'm sorry I didn't text, but there was an accident on my way here and traffic was backed up. If I wasn't going to come I would have told you, you should have known that."

Kurt felt even more sheepish as he remembered his dad and step-mother's words. "That's almost exactly what Carole said."

Blaine leaned in then, sliding his hand to the back of Kurt's neck and kissing him sweetly. "She's a smart lady."

Kurt slid his hands lightly over the lapels of Blaine's suit jacket, fiddling with the knot of his tie before hesitantly meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry for thinking you would do that."

"It's okay." Blaine answered gently. "I thought about it, the other day, when you said I didn't have to go if I didn't want to. I considered it for about a minute, and realized it didn't matter what you wore; I just wanted to go with you. I'm not going to run away this time, and it's all because of you."

Kurt smiled fully as his own words were mirrored back at him. "So I'm going to stop being silly now, we're going to do the picture thing, and then we're going to go have the most wonderful time."

"Well, before we do pictures…" Blaine trailed off, pulling his left hand out from behind his back, where Kurt had been too distracted to realize it had been since the door opened. He presented Kurt with a white box.

Kurt's eyes twinkled as he opened the box, then went soft when he saw two boutonnieres, each of them a simple pink carnation.

"They're… they're just perfect. Do you know what…" Kurt steadied his voice and changed his mind, asking instead, "Why a pink carnation?"

"Because the answer to the question you started asking is yes, I know what they mean." Blaine replied as he took one of the flowers out of the box, concentrating as he carefully pinned it to the lapel of Kurt's Prince Charlie jacket.

Kurt couldn't help the surprise that flashed across his face even as he pulled the other carnation from the box, raising it to his nose to enjoy the scent. "The language of flowers isn't something I expected you to know."

Now it was Blaine's turn to look slightly sheepish. "I remembered from a class that they used it in Victorian England, and I wanted the boutonnieres to mean something, so I looked up a list, and…well, like you said, this was perfect."

"_I'll never forget you_." Kurt whispered softly as he pinned the flower to Blaine's lapel, leaving his hands resting lightly on Blaine's chest even once he was done.

"It can also mean _you're always on my mind_." Blaine responded, raising one of his hands to rest it over Kurt's. "I figured either way works."

"It does." Kurt agreed, leaning in for another kiss. They kissed softly for a long moment, only sliding apart with matching uncomfortable expressions when they registered the sound of a throat clearing.

Carole was beaming at them, and although there was a slightly uncomfortable note in Burt's eye, it was quickly replaced with a sincere smile. Burt's voice was slightly gruff as he greeted Blaine, and he nodded at Blaine's polite response before giving a classic parent line, "Well, you two kids have fun and remember your curfew."

Kurt rolled his eyes even as Blaine nodded, both of them shifting their eyes to Carole as she picked up and waggled her camera at them. "But first, smile."

That was easy enough, Kurt thought as they each slid an arm around the other's waist, turning slightly towards each other, eyes briefly and affectionately catching. Both of them already were.


	5. Love and Trust

Dislaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, the writers, producers, actors, etc. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: And now we have a much longer one. Why do my stories always get longer when I get to the smutty parts? And how sweet and adorable can Klaine become until it's just too much?

Rated M for sexual situations between two males, although I don't get nearly as descriptive as many of the fics I've read.

Reference: After the first "I love you" confessions in "New York"

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

"_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you and trusting them not to." -Unknown _

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 5: Love and Trust

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

The words echoed through their heads for a long moment as their eyes held once Mercedes and Sam wandered away. Kurt could swear they echoed through the very air itself.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now." Blaine whispered huskily.

"I'm almost willing to risk it," Kurt breathed back. "But my house should be empty."

They beamed at each other as they rose simultaneously, hands linking and cheeks heating as they walked out of the coffee house, shoulders brushing as they headed up the street.

The short walk over to Kurt's house was silent, yet filled with stolen looks. His hand felt cold the instant he dropped Blaine's to get his keys from his pocket, and his heart stuttered when he felt Blaine's hand brush over the small of his back,

"Anyone home?" He called out as he stepped inside, holding his breath for a long moment, butterflies in his stomach when he was greeted with silence.

He spun to face Blaine as the younger boy closed the door behind them, raising both hands to cup the face that had become so precious to him. Half because he just wanted to hear the words again, and half because he couldn't contain all the love flowing through him, he whispered, "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes misted slightly, and he was back to looking at Kurt as if he had hung the moon. "I love you so much."

Their lips met then, as they wished they could have earlier, hands caressing over faces and backs as their mouths slowly opened, tongues tangling and teasing.

Kurt was the one to finally break away, breathing harshly from how passionate the kiss had become. "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

Blaine's smile was adorable, but his eyes twinkles with mischief. "I can think of something even better."

Kurt cocked his head curiously, eyes widening as Blaine took his hand and began to slowly move them towards Kurt's bedroom. His voice shook with anxiety. "Blaine…"

"I'm not…" Blaine trailed off, instead turning his head enough to give Kurt a reassuring smile. "Just trust me."

Kurt smiled back, nodding automatically even though the butterflies were still fluttering in his stomach. He did trust Blaine implicitly, had in fact never trusted anyone more in his entire life. And from the very beginning, Blaine had never pushed him into anything he wasn't ready for. In fact, the phrase _baby penguin steps _had become somewhat of a running joke between them.

Blaine released Kurt's hand at the entrance to the bedroom, stooping automatically to pull his shoes off as they always did in Kurt's room. Kurt echoed the movement, and then Blaine had his hand again and was pulling him towards the bed. Despite his trust, he was about to question Blaine again when the boy spoke softly as they sat side by side on the bed.

"Do you remember the night I slept here, with you?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded, face heating as he remembered dragging the drunken boy from Rachel's party, and the long debate he'd had in his head on the drive home.

There had been no way he was going to bring Blaine back to the boy's own house, knowing his parents would react very badly if they woke up. Not that Burt would have been happy to discover Kurt had been at a party with alcohol either, but he had hoped if he got caught that his dad would give him credit for staying sober, as well as making sure his friend didn't drive drunk.

"I almost had you sleep on the couch, but the bed is big enough, and I figured it would be more comfortable." Kurt answered, nearly exactly the same words he had said to Blaine that morning that seemed so long ago.

"I remember waking up at some point during the night, and I wasn't sure where I was or how I had left the party. I was confused, and a little scared, and… And you… I could feel someone curled up against my back, and an arm around my waist. I…" Blaine said softly.

Kurt's eyes widened as he blushed. Blaine had never mentioned _that_ before! "I didn't mean to…I must have been asleep, and…"

"I could smell your cologne." Blaine continued softly, as if he hadn't been interrupted and wasn't interrupting in turn. "And as soon as I realized it was you I stopped being scared. I knew you wouldn't have let me do anything too stupid, and well, it was nice. It was nice to be close to someone like that. I just fell back to sleep."

The reason Blaine had brought them here was suddenly clear, and Kurt felt his heart melt at the sweetness. He slid back unto the bed with a smile, holding a hand out and feeling the spark when Blaine took his hand, moving up beside him. "I wish I had woken up that night." He offered, blush fading . "That was the first… the only time I've ever slept in the same bed with someone."

"Well I doubt either of us will fall asleep, but…" Blaine trailed off with a wink as he lay down, turning onto his side with his back to Kurt.

"I've never told anyone I love them before, I mean besides my family." Kurt admitted as he cuddled down behind Blaine, sliding his lower arm under the pillows while his top one wrapped around Blaine's waist. Blaine caught the hand in his own, bringing them up to rest over his heart. "And I've never meant it more."

"Me either, and me too." Blaine mumbled, realizing with a belated smile that Kurt was probably the only person that would understand that.

"You were right, this is better." Kurt said softly after they had lain there in silence for several minutes. Before he could second guess the impulse he shifted his head slightly, laying a gentle kiss on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine let out of soft sigh of pleasure, whispering, "You could do that again," even as he tilted his head down slightly to kiss Kurt's fingers.

Kurt obliged, peppering the back of Blaine's neck with soft, slow kisses. Blaine let out another sigh, clutching Kurt's hand tighter and shifting his body slightly backwards on the bed, wanting to eliminate the last inch of space between them.

Kurt's lips froze as Blaine's ass wiggled back against him, and he felt his body take an immediate interest.

Blaine stopped moving, almost stopped breathing, as he felt Kurt grow against his ass. Hormones flashed as his own body responded, yet he kept himself motionless by sheer willpower, not wanting to spook Kurt, and definitely not wanting him to move. He would have smiled if it wasn't for the tension he suddenly felt from his boyfriend. "It's okay." He breathed, tilting his head again to lay more kisses over the back of Kurt's hand. "It's normal."

"I know it's normal, but not from… from just this." Kurt whispered back, very nearly mortified.

"Then we're not normal together." Blaine's voice was patient, and after weighing the possible consequences Blaine began to move his hand down his chest, pulling Kurt's along with him. He moved slowly, giving Kurt time to hopefully figure out his subtle words and realize his intentions.

Kurt remained motionless, yet allowed Blaine to move his hand, as he realized the implications of the words. Blaine was saying that he was also…

"Don't freak out, okay?" Blaine breathed as their hands skimmed over the buckle of his belt.

Kurt swallowed harshly as he realized Blaine's intent, yet before his brain could process the fact that this was several steps, and ones rather larger than normal, his hand was over Blaine's hardness, and all other thoughts flew from his head.

It was Blaine's turn to be motionless now, although he couldn't stop his body from jumping at the initial contact. He heard both the shock and fragility in Kurt's gasp, and carefully didn't press further. He wanted friction, wanted to rub against the hand, or at least know what if felt like gripped around him. Instead he carefully removed his hand, sliding it behind his back to rest lightly on Kurt's outer thigh because that was all he could reach.

Kurt took a deep breath, feeling a sudden surge of heat flow through him, making him grow even harder. He gasped as he felt Blaine twitch under his hand, and quickly slid his hand back up to rest on Blaine's slightly rounded stomach. It took everything he had to not slide his own hips back, but the warmth settling in his belly, and the solid heat of the boy in his arms, slid over the fear and shock until he realized the real problem.

He said it out loud almost as soon as he thought it, "It's scares me, how much I want you." Blaine had tensed the instant he moved his hand, and now he felt him relaxing even as their fingers linked again. "I dream about moments like this and I want them so much, but then we're actually here, and I still want to but then I get scared."

"Scared of what?" Blaine asked gently, his thumb running soothingly over the back of Kurt's hand.

"Of…, well, of exposing myself to someone this way, for one." Kurt confessed, and even the act of admitting that fear took a certain amount of courage. "Because every step we take, it seems like I fall more in love with you. I'm afraid of giving you everything, letting you see all of me, and then losing you somehow. Or of hurting you, or you hurting me. I'm also afraid that if you ever do push I won't be able to say no. And more than anything I'm afraid that even knowing that, part of me wants you to push."

"I'm a little scared of some of those first things too, but I love you and I trust you. I have to believe that no matter what, our hearts will always be safe with each other. And you know I won't push." Blaine replied immediately. "It has to be right for both of us."

"Blaine, you just put my hand on your…" He couldn't even say it out loud.

"I didn't mean anything more by it than…" Blaine trailed off, trying to explain the action to Kurt. He started over, "I wanted you to know it really is okay. And that just because… because _that_ happens, it doesn't mean that we have to go further. I don't want you to be embarrassed that our bodies react to each other."

_How did I get so lucky? _Kurt asked himself as he felt the tension in his body release at the sincere words, cuddling back in. A few more layers of the denial and fear about this kind of thing faded away, because it really didn't feel strange or wrong, just new and maybe a little exciting. Someone loved him this much, trusted him this much, to be this vulnerable with him.

Instead of mocking Kurt for his embarrassment, or pushing him beyond his comfort zones, Blaine had instead turned things around, showing that he was just as affected by their simple nearness. It was okay that their bodies reacted to each other, because it was just an extension of how their hearts and souls had already joined.

Kurt almost chuckled at the corny thought, although the fact that he was still the tiniest bit disturbed that he had just had his hand on his boyfriend's… cock, he made himself think it, caused him to ask quietly, "I'll try to stop being embarrassed about it, but can we, umm…"

Blaine rolled over until they were facing each other, their arms automatically shifting to wrap around each other, giving Kurt a soft kiss before whispering, "We can do whatever you want."

"Can we keep our hands above, um, above the waist?" Kurt managed to steady his voice, comforted by the easy acceptance and understanding shining in the hazel eyes that were gazing adoringly into his own.

"Whatever you want." Blaine repeated softly, a mischievous glint coming into his eyes again. "What about…" Blaine kissed him softly once more, sliding the hand on Kurt's back up and down gently before slipping his fingers under the shirt, trailing slightly rough fingers over the slight bumps of Kurt's spine. He felt Kurt shiver against him, but when he neither broke the kiss nor voiced a protest Blaine deepened the kiss, nibbling lightly on Kurt's lower lip before their mouths opened and their tongues began to gently caress.

Kurt sighed his way into the kiss as Blaine's hand flattened out on the small of his back, his existence narrowing to the heat of the hand on his back and the heat of the slightly chapped lips under his own. He let his own fingers crawl under Blaine's shirt, his touch feather-light against the other boy's side, tracing over the smooth skin with something akin to reverence.

"Okay?" Blaine breathed a long moment later, when they separated just barely enough to catch their breath.

"More than okay." Kurt breathed back, his hand still resting on Blaine's bare side, fingers gracefully tracing small circles. "It feels like my skin is humming when you touch me like that."

Blaine took the hint, his fingers once again gliding up and down Kurt's back. Such a simple touch, but it seemed he would never grow tired of it. "So can we just lay here kissing, and touching _above the waist_, until someone else gets home?"

Kurt grinned at the teasing tone that Blaine's voice took on when he specified _where_ they were touching, and knew if he hadn't loved him long before this moment he would now. He had definitely fallen deeper in the last five minutes. "How did I get so lucky?" His mouth stayed slightly open in shock on the last word, realizing he was not only repeating his earlier thought, but that he had just spoken it out loud.

Blaine's heart stuttered, and he felt his eyes widen at the surge of love that went through him at the tender question. His response wasn't an answer, but an honest confession. "I ask myself the same question every time I look at you."

Then leaned in at the same time, lips brushing gently as their hands resumed careful explorations of each other's backs. Slight pressure on Blaine's part brought Kurt in the last few millimeters that kept their chests from pressing against each other, and as the kiss grew their hips naturally slid together as well.

They rubbed softly against each other for a few seconds, and then Kurt gently shifted back. He didn't freeze up, nor did he stop kissing or touching, but he also didn't repeat the erotic touch.

Blaine accepted that without reservations; he always treated every tiny bit Kurt blossomed sexually as the gift it was. It was a gift that made them both incredibly happy; Blaine because it showed just how much Kurt loved and trusted him, as well as allowing him to show him own love in return, and Kurt because every new step he took was another thing to got to share with Blaine, another way for them to express what they meant to each other.

This time it was Kurt that tightened his arms, pressing their chests together even more firmly.

Blaine grunted slightly in surprise at the casual yet surprising show of strength, but the sound was lost in the increasing passion of the kiss.

When Kurt shifted their chests apart again after a minute or an hour, Blaine didn't even have time to worry before he felt Kurt's hand sliding up his bare stomach, and the catch of the fabric on his sides as the shirt slowly bunched and pulled up. And this time it was him who broke the kiss, gasping when Kurt's slightly cool fingertip got high enough to brush against his nipple.

Kurt shifted back then, rising up onto his elbow and gazing down at his slightly disheveled boyfriend with adoring eyes. The shirt was rucked up all the way to Blaine's armpits, and Kurt eyed the honey colored flesh with something akin to wonder as he let his fingertips trace over Blaine's pectoral muscle, grinning in fascination when it twitched under his fingers. Which reminded him of other things twitching under his hand, and caused his face to heat. But he concentrated on the warm, smooth skin under his fingers, until finally another muscle twitch caused the heat of embarrassment to shift to desire.

Kurt pushed lightly against a shoulder, and their eyes locked again as Blaine rolled fluidly to his back, his eyes widening and then dilating to burning flames in the space of a second. Kurt shifted on the bed, using his lower arm and hip to move himself down until his breath blew warm over Blaine's side.

Their eyes were still locked, the unspoken question in Kurt's being seen and answered in a very encouraging way, and then Kurt leaned up, bracing a hand on either side of Blaine's torso, his hips shifting to press into the bed as he leaned down to softly drop a kiss in the middle of Blaine's chest.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed in wonder, his hands moving to slide under Kurt's shirt again and grip his waist with hands deliberately forced to gentleness.

Kurt repeated the caress, lips moving delicately and slightly higher than before. Blaine made a sound he had never heard before, and that he could only describe as somewhere between a moan and a gasp, and suddenly everything else slid away. His only goal was to make his boyfriend make that heady sound again, because it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

He let his lips continue to trail light kisses up Blaine's chest, and had almost reached a peaked nipple when he froze at the sound of the front door opening. Kurt pushed back at once, flopping onto his back beside Blaine and trying to think of the most horrible thing that had ever happened to him to get himself back under control.

What Blaine was thinking he couldn't guess, but their eyes stayed locked on each others as they heard Burt call out upstairs. "Be up in a few minutes, Dad." Kurt called out, surprised that his voice sounded relatively normal.

"That was…" Blaine looked stunned. "Wow, Kurt… just, wow."

"I really liked that." Kurt admitted, licking his lips slightly and enjoying that he could still taste Blaine on them. "And I think you did too."

Blaine heard the hesitant wondering in the second sentence, and this time he was the one who leaned up on his elbow, fingers tracing lightly over Kurt's cheek before he traced just his pointer finger over slightly swollen lips. "You're amazing."

"So are you." Kurt breathed, holding eye contact for a long minute, their lips just about to meet again when a clatter from upstairs caused them to spring apart guiltily.

"I'm not complaining in the slightest, but what brought that on?" Blaine asked as they both sat up, and he reached out automatically to smooth Kurt's hair into place.

"I don't know." Now that the hormones were fading, Kurt had no idea what had made him daring enough, well, daring for him anyway. But he certainly didn't regret it. "It was just what I wanted to do."

Blaine's eyes softened even more, and he couldn't help saying it again, now that he was free to he felt like he wanted to say it at every opportunity. "I love you."

"I love you." Kurt answered, squeezing Blaine's hand before letting it go. They got out of the bed on opposite sides as a reminder to keep their hands off of each other, carefully and automatically straightening clothes before they both headed for the stairs.

Kurt couldn't resist catching Blaine's hand before he opened the door, pulling him back for a short but achingly sweet kiss, whispering the words again. He couldn't believe they had waited so long to say them.


	6. Wouldn't It Be Nice

Dislaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, the writers, producers, actors, etc. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. _Surfin' Safari _and _Wouldn't It Be Nice_ belong to the Beach Boys. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: God, I want to see this one.

Rated M for sexual situations between two males, although I don't get nearly as descriptive as many of the fics I've read.

Reference: Between seasons 2 and 3, Klaine have some fun in the sun.

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

"_I wanna melt in, I wanna soak through, I only wanna move when you move. I wanna breathe out when you breathe in, then I wanna fade into you" -from Fade Into You by Clare Bowen_

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 6: Wouldn't It Be Nice

"Hi, cutie."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's greeting even as he moved past him into the house. But when Blaine moved in to hug him, Kurt held up a hand. "Don't. It's so hot out I swear I'm sweating just from walking up from the car."

Blaine chuckled, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him a few steps to the left, directly under one of the air conditioning vents. "Better?" He smiled fondly when Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Much." Kurt smiled, leaning in to brush their lips together in a proper greeting. "But I think the idea of a picnic in the park is off. It's way too hot and muggy."

"Agreed." Blaine said even as he slid his hands over Kurt's hips. "We can just stay here; we've got the house to ourselves. Wanna do another movie marathon?"

"That'll be the third one this week." Kurt said with a slightly bored sigh. "Although it really is too hot for anything else I guess."

"Actually, we finally got the pump fixed on the pool." Blaine offered. "Think you can deal with the heat for the minute it takes to get from the house to the pool?"

"I don't have a suit." Kurt replied instantly, surprising himself by being disappointed. He normally wasn't big on swimming, chlorine was absolutely horrible for his skin, not to mention he had yet to find a sunscreen that didn't smell terrible. But the sudden image of Blaine in a swimsuit that popped into his mind made all the bad things suddenly seem not important.

"I've got extras." Blaine returned with a smile, his thoughts traveling in roughly the same direction Kurt's were. They'd made out with hands under shirts quite a few times over the past months, but had yet to actually take the shirts off. And this was the perfect excuse to take that step.

"Or sunscreen." Kurt smiled back, sliding his hands around Blaine's shoulders and playing with the collar of his polo shirt.

"Got that too." Blaine grinned as his hands slid under Kurt's shirt, fingers sliding up and down his boyfriend's waist. "We can have a swim, then come back in for lunch and make something cold and fruity to drink."

At the reminder of the picnic lunch they had planned, Kurt reached down to the bag he had dropped upon coming in the door. "Speaking of lunch, this needs to go in the fridge."

Blaine nodded, running it back to the kitchen before leading Kurt into his room. Kurt sat on the bed to pull his shoes off while Blaine moved to his dresser, pulling out two pairs of basic black swim trunks. Then he had the foresight to pull out two t-shirts as well.

He knew Kurt would be more comfortable having a shirt on until they got out to the pool, and something tingled in him at the idea of removing each other's shirts. Something so simple, yet another new step for them.

Blaine retreated to his bathroom while Kurt changed in the bedroom, checking that Kurt was done changing before he reentered the room, and for a moment they both just stared at each other. There was an almost awkward pause before Blaine offered, "I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts before."

"I don't wear shorts." Kurt shifted, slightly uncomfortable with his pale, skinny legs. It was yet another new way of exposing himself, and he tried to draw attention away from himself. "Neither do you."

"Only when I'm working out." Blaine replied, crossing the room and taking Kurt's hands to pull him to his feet. Kurt looked so different in the simple trunks and t-shirt than his normal fashion-plate outfits, and Blaine found he liked the idea that he was the only one who got to see him like this. And the fact that his boyfriend was wearing his clothes sent a little thrill through him.

"Kids used to make fun of my legs." Kurt admitted quietly. To anyone else he would have simply said it was a fashion choice, but they had always told each other their insecurities so that the other could sooth them away.

"Your legs are perfect, just like the rest of you." Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt close to kiss him softly. "I love the way you look in those skinny jeans you always wear, it's like your legs just go on forever."

Kurt blushed. It was a compliment normally directed at girls, which should have bothered him and would have from anyone else, but the sincerity in Blaine's eyes made him smile even through the heat rising to his face.

They kissed again, deeper this time, although Blaine broke the kiss before they could lose themselves completely. "Let's go swimming."

They moved outside, Blaine grabbing two towels and a bottle of sunscreen from the hall closet on the way and setting them on one of the lounge chairs under the shaded awning by the pool. He sat down by the side of the pool, trailing his legs in the cool water, as Kurt perched on the chair and reached for the sunscreen.

Kurt flipped the bottle open, scenting it hesitantly. It wasn't as bad as some, but there really was no such thing as a good-smelling sunscreen. Off Blaine's curious look, he offered, "I know I'll burn without it, and the sun is horrible for the skin, but I've just never liked the smell."

Blaine scooted over, sitting on the ground by Kurt's legs and holding his hand out for the bottle. Kurt gave it to him, tilting his head curiously when Blaine moved the towels to the ground before setting the sunscreen on top of them, then flipped the lever on the back of the chair to recline it fully.

Blaine kept eye contact as he rose to his knees, nudging Kurt's legs apart until he was between them, his hands sliding under cotton to rest on the warm skin of Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned down without prompting, and they kissed for a long moment. Both were breathless when they finally drew back, and it was with a teasing smile that Blaine gripped the bottom of Kurt's shirt and began to pull it up slowly.

Kurt felt his breath catch, but the love practically beaming from Blaine's face made him nod when his boyfriend hesitated, and he lifted his arms, tucking his chin slightly to assist the other boy in pulling his shirt off.

Blaine rose to his feet as he slowly pulled his shirt off his boyfriend, eyes glued to the smooth, pale flesh as it was slowly revealed. Kurt's build was wiry as opposed to muscular, but the lean shape of his muscles was clearly defined. Blaine let his eyes trail almost reverently over Kurt for an extended moment, then knelt back down. His hands ached to reach out and touch, and with a smile he reached for the sunscreen. "Let me do your back?"

Kurt shivered despite the heat at the hot look in Blaine's eyes, and at even just imagining what it would feel like to have those strong yet gentle hands running over him. He didn't answer verbally, just shifted to lay down on his front side, arms coming up to pillow his head.

He shivered again as the slightly cool liquid touched his skin, then let out a sigh of pleasure when Blaine's hands began to slide smoothly over his shoulders, not just rubbing in the lotion but massaging gently over the couple of tense muscles he found.

The sigh came again, deeper this time, when Blaine kissed the dimples on his lower back before his hands slid the lotion over them.

"You're so perfect."

Kurt jumped when the soft words came warmly in his ear, and nearly melted into the chair a second later when he felt Blaine begin to nibble around the shell of his ear before sucking lightly on his neck right below the ear, something they had learned long ago was a major turn on for both of them.

With the punch of heat still coursing through him, Kurt sighed breathily before leaning his head back a little, meeting the lips he knew would be there. They kissed passionately as Kurt rolled over, losing themselves in each other until they had to break apart to breath.

Kurt felt himself blush as Blaine's eyes trailed hotly over his chest, but the desire and appreciation he saw in them caused any self-consciousness to fade away on another punch of heat. He whispered breathlessly, "Keep going."

Blaine's eyes flicked to his face, and he grinned at whatever he saw there before squirting more lotion into his hands and beginning to rub them gently over Kurt's stomach.

Kurt felt soft sighs continue to slip between his lips, and bit his lower lip to try and quiet them. One of the things that had always bothered him the most when he tried to watch porn was how stupid they sounded grunting and moaning. But Blaine's eyes flicked back up to his a few seconds after he went silent, and he started to reach up to rub his thumb over Kurt's lower lip, something he always did when Kurt was biting it nervously.

Blaine thought better of it at the last second, remembering the sunblock, and instead shifted up to kiss Kurt gently, swallowing the gasp of surprise that went through the pale boy when his hands slid up to cover his nipples at the same time. "Don't," Blaine whispered as he broke the kiss. "You're always so calm and controlled, and I love that I can do this to you."

"I sound like a bad porno." Kurt giggled nervously.

"Trust me, you don't." Blaine whispered hotly, bending down to kiss Kurt again before going back to rubbing the lotion gently into his chest. His touch remained soft as he began massaging the lotion down Kurt's left arm, then his right one. Their fingers played together for a moment, and then Blaine leaned back down to kiss Kurt's neck before whispering in his ear, "So since we're not technically making out, does the _above the waist _rule apply?"

Kurt realized what Blaine was asking before he had a chance to get nervous and nodded his consent, eyes widening when Blaine dropped a gentle kiss on his shin before pulling back to squeeze more lotion into his hands and beginning to gently work it into Kurt's calf.

His hands fisted and his body shook when Blaine's fingers brushed the back of his knee, and Blaine realized it at once for he repeated the touch, causing Kurt to moan breathily.

"Like that, do you?" Blaine teased gently, filing it away for future reference. He played his fingers for a minute, getting another moan before he slid his hands around to the front of the legs to complete his task.

They were both breathing slightly heavily as Blaine pulled back and put the cap on the bottle before setting it aside.

"Suddenly I don't mind the smell so much." Kurt's voice was still breathy, and he tensed his abs to slowly sit up, sliding down to the wooden deck to be at the same level as Blaine. He reached out boldly to grip the bottom of Blaine's shirt, tugging up slightly to indicate his intentions. Blaine's arms rose at once, and a second later they sat side by side and shirtless for the first time. He slid his hands over Blaine's stomach, slowly moving them up until he made Blaine moan for him.

Blaine couldn't ignore the sudden desire to kiss Kurt senseless, and slid his arms around the boy to do just that. He marveled at the touch of bare skin on bare skin as their chests brushed, and then they were kissing even more deeply than before, tongues tangling sloppily as they kissed with more enthusiasm than finesse, a rarity for them.

It was Kurt who ramped things up a notch, laying back and pulling Blaine over him far enough that the other boy braced a hand on either side of his head, never once breaking the kiss. Their chests brushed together again, and then Blaine shifted his hips, sliding his top leg between Kurt's. Both boys moaned as they felt that the other was just as aroused as they were, and their bodies rubbed together softly for a long moment, both growing harder until Kurt broke the kiss with a gasp.

They stared at each other from inches apart, both gasping for breath as their chests heaved against each other. The rest of their bodies remained firmly in contact, although they had stopped moving.

"We really need to cool off, in more ways than one." Kurt managed after a moment. He was right on the edge of his comfort zone, his hormones still racing and wanting more, but his head knowing that he'd start to get uncomfortable if things went much further. And it really was just too hot outside.

"Easily done." Blaine rose fluidly to his feet, seeing Kurt swallow harshly when his still tented swim trunks hit eye level, and quickly reached down to pull him to his feet. He grinned mischievously as he put his hands on Kurt's waist and slowly began backing him up.

"No, wait, wait, I…" Kurt stammered as he realized Blaine's intent, and he locked his arms around the other boy's shoulders in defense. "I go into a pool slowly, down the steps, I do not…"

"Better hold your breath." Blaine advised, yanking Kurt against him before tipping sideways and letting their combined weight topple them into the pool. Their arms released as they hit the water, both quickly stroking towards the surface. Blaine laughed like a loon as Kurt came up spitting water before moving towards him.

Blaine let himself be backed up against the side of the pool, sighing as Kurt's body pressed against his under the water.

"You're an idiot." Kurt said it with a fond smile and without heat. Just hearing Blaine laugh that joyously was worth it.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Blaine breathed as he leaned in for a kiss, feeling himself grow rock hard again as their bodies twisted together under the water.

"Yeah." Kurt thrilled at the way the water made their bodies slide together, and when they kissed this time it was tender and sweet. "All mine."

They both lost themselves in the kiss, and Kurt shifted his hand to the back of Blaine's neck, forgetting that his hand on the rim was all that was supporting them. They slid under the water still locked together, continuing to kiss for a moment even through the shock until they had to separate to return to the surface, lungs burning.

They each put a hand on the pool's rim this time, looking at each other for a long moment before they had enough air to burst out laughing.

"All we need is some cheesy summer music and this could be straight out of the latest teen romantic comedy." Kurt said between giggles.

Blaine grinned as he slid away from the wall, swimming a few feet away with lazy strokes and flipping up a panel on the side of the ladder. He punched a few buttons, and soon Kurt was laughing again as _Surfin' Safari _floated out of hidden speakers at a decently loud volume.

"Really?" Kurt huffed out in disbelief when he could manage to stop laughing.

Blaine grinned. "You did say cheesy, right?" He turned back to the controls, turning the volume down slightly and switching to a different song. "But this works better."

He was singing as he swam back to Kurt.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong_

Kurt was grinning back at him now, "And you said you weren't good at romance." He spoke just loudly enough to be understood over the music, joining in when the lyrics started up again just as Blaine reached his side.

_You know its gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together_

Kurt thought about it as they moved around each other gracefully, remembering the all too brief and infrequent times they had cuddled together on one of their beds. He tried to imagine what it would be like to slip into bed together at night, under the covers rather than on top of them, with only thin, soft cotton between them rather than too many layers of wool and polyester.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through_

His thoughts continued to drift, imagining them cuddled together in the dark, in their own private little world where nothing existed except for them and their love.

_Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
Wouldn't it be nice_

They drifted together to kiss during the brief break in the lyrics, and Kurt surprised both of them by speaking rather than continuing the song. "Your parents are in New York for the weekend, right?"

"Yeah, they won't get back until tomorrow night." Blaine breathed, head cocking in curiosity.

"Can I, can I stay over tonight?" Kurt whispered hesitantly, hurrying to clarify what he meant when Blaine's eyes widened hugely. "I mean, can we just hold each other all night and cuddle?"

Blaine's answer was to kiss him once again, breaking the kiss to murmur the closing line of the song in his ear.

_Wouldn't it be nice_

Kurt shivered at the hot whisper, mumbling back, "Is that a yes?"

"Most definitely." Blaine replied as they dove at each other once again.


	7. Moving Foward

Dislaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, the writers, producers, actors, etc. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: And so begins the first of several chapters all based on the same episode, because there was just so much here I wanted to do. Thanks to all who have favorited and followed, and especially to those who took the time to review. It's always slightly nerve-wracking as an author to break into doing a new show, especially one that is so incredibly huge in fanfic, and it's always nice to know that it's being enjoyed.

Still rated M, and the rating is finally starting to kick in.

Reference: Continuation of the "that's why they invented masturbation," scene in "The First Time"

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

"_Whether it is with baby steps or giant leaps…doesn't matter as long as you are moving forward." -Unknown_

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 7: Moving Foward

The kiss started out teasing. The cute face Blaine had made, and the accompanying sound effect, completely set the mood. The kisses were soft and gentle, and they took turns pulling away briefly to entice the other to follow. Noses brushed cutely, and kisses were dropped upon them as often as they were upon lips. Eyes opened occasionally as they made other cute faces at each other, and fingers began to trail teasingly over sides.

It wasn't a common mood for them when they were making out, but it had happened just often enough that they were starting to be comfortable with it.

But as had been happening more and more lately it didn't stay teasing, or soft and gentle, for long.

Kurt felt his heart stutter when Blaine shifted their positions, pushing him gently until he was laying on the bed with Blaine halfway on top of him, their lips still locked in an increasingly passionate kiss.

Their arms slid around each other, Kurt allowing his hands to slide under the back of Blaine's shirt and trail hotly up and down his spine. It was familiar territory now, as familiar as the arms wrapped around him, and the earthy scent of Blaine's cologne. As familiar as the lips brushing his, and the soft sounds of pleasure sliding from their throats. Even their hips sliding together was familiar now, and the tremors of arousal as their erections rubbed in the most exquisite way didn't cause the embarrassment or fear to rise as it once had.

They were just so familiar with each other now, and comfortable with how they chose to express their love.

Which certainly did not mean that it wasn't still wonderful and amazing and perfect.

No, familiar would never mean boring to Kurt, he realized as Blaine's lips left his and began trailing down his neck. Familiar meant warm, and comforting. It could still cause the heat to flood through him, still cause his heart to stutter and his stomach to coil. There was a part of him that felt he would never get over the simple wonder that Blaine loved him, or that they were allowed to touch and kiss this way.

Although he couldn't know it, Blaine's thoughts were running along similar lines.

Maybe they weren't quite as adventurous as he would have liked, Blaine thought absently as his hand tightened on Kurt's hip in response to the fingernails trailing lightly over his spine, but on the whole it really didn't bother him that their physical relationship was progressing so slowly.

It was new for both of them after all, and although he had read and seen much more than Kurt he still didn't have any firsthand experience other than what they had together. He might be more comfortable with it all, and willing to go further, but he didn't _need_ to. What he needed was exactly what he had just told Kurt; for the other boy to be completely comfortable and enjoy whatever they did together.

It made things more important, more real, when you took the steps this slowly. When you fully explored each small expansion of intimacy instead of just rushing through everything with a single goal in mind.

"How could I ever find this boring?" He husked in Kurt's ear as he nibbled on it before returning his attention to the soft, pale skin of his boyfriend's neck.

Although it wasn't boring, he seriously thought he could just go on touching and kissing Kurt forever, he really did want to try other things as well. Not major things, just, well, different things. Nothing that would shatter the rules, just things that might expand them slightly. Something new that would bring a slightly different gasp from Kurt, or a moan, or make his voice go so enticingly breathy but oddly deeper than normal at the same time.

Blaine had discovered months ago just how much those small sounds turned him on, how sexy it was to see the normally witty and composed boy in his arms fall apart from such simple touches and kisses.

It wasn't just that it turned him on though, it was that it really _was _more important to him than anything that Kurt was enjoying himself, that he was both comfortable and aroused. Those small sounds that increased the lust coiled in his belly meant that Kurt was comfortable and happy and turned on, and he never wanted those sounds to end.

But he never wanted to push either, so he was always careful about what new little thing he chose to try; often times he even asked first.

Blaine didn't want to ask this time though; he wanted it to be a surprise. But he was going to be incredibly careful, he reminded himself as he turned the slow neck-nibbling that Kurt loved into a slightly harder bite. He'd had to stop himself from doing this the other week, when Kurt was making the most delicious moans and he had wanted more than anything to see if they would increase or decrease in pitch if he bit harder.

Blaine got the answer he was looking for, decidedly deeper; and wasn't that a turn-on, he thought even as the sound encouraged him to bite down again, still carefully but a bit harder.

He was unprepared for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt moaned loudly as a jolt of heat went straight to his already straining erection, and without conscious thought his hands shifted down to grip his boyfriend's ass and pull them closer together.

Blaine's hips jerked in reply even as he bit down again, much harder than he intended, as for an instant he lost all of his careful control. The sharp inhale and gasp he got in reply sounded almost pained, and he drew back quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Kurt realized belatedly where his hands were and shifted them up to Blaine's back as he tried to relearn how to breath. "Me too, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Blaine whispered, shifting their positions until they were both laying on their sides facing each other, their hips now slightly apart. "You can touch me like that if you want; you can touch me however you want. God Kurt, that felt so amazing…" His blood was cooling slightly now, and the hesitant smile on Kurt's face was reassuring. Then his heart gave a jolt as he remembered why he had stopped in the first place, and it hadn't been because of the long, slender fingers gripping his ass.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as Blaine suddenly shifted up onto his elbow, his fingers running with almost aching tenderness along the side of Kurt's neck, making a small oval shape. Kurt realized he had to be tracing the imprint his teeth had left, and just the thought of the surge of desire that had gone through him at that moment made Kurt shudder again.

Kurt realized that Blaine had misunderstood his reaction, not surprising since he barely understood it himself, when the boy immediately pulled his fingers away and began apologizing again. "Sorry, I didn't…"

Too uncomfortable to admit how much he had liked it, but unwilling to let Blaine continue to apologize, Kurt cut the words off with a hard kiss, letting his hand slide down to Blaine's ass again to pull their hips back together.

Blaine's eyes were wide with wonder when he finally broke the kiss this time, and his voice was a husky whisper when he asked, "So that was okay?"

"That was more than okay." Kurt breathed, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks.

"You made a sound like it hurt." A thread of worry laced through Blaine's voice even as he used one hand to nudge Kurt unto his back again. But rather than climbing on top of him again, Blaine curled into his side, laying his head over Kurt's heart. Kurt's lower arm wrapped around his back automatically even as his other hand shifted to Blaine's hip, fingers tapping in encouragement until Blaine's leg slid over one of his and their lower bodies were as twisted together as their upper bodies.

It was one of their favorite positions to cuddle in, and a position they often assumed when they were going to discuss intimate things. They drew comfort from the closeness even as the lack of eye contact made them less uncomfortable.

When Kurt remained silent, Blaine asked him outright, "Was it too much? Did it hurt?"

"It, it did a little at first." Kurt said softly, glad he didn't have to look into Blaine's attentive golden eyes as he tried to explain. "But it felt so amazing at the same time, it was like, I don't know, like it sharpened everything even as it made things go a little hazy. The pain sort of just slid away and turned into something, well, something good. It hurt, but it felt good." Kurt tried to remind himself that he was normally very articulate, but he could feel his words failing him. He couldn't think of any way to explain the sensation that was so unlike anything he had ever felt. "And that sounds stupid, and weird, but…"

"No, it doesn't. I've read about, uh, that some people get turned on by being bitten." Blaine dared to raise his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes, and off of Kurt's disbelieving look and the snarky comment he could see forming, he continued quickly. "And I don't mean like Twihards or any of the vampire fanatics or anything like that. Kurt, people get turned on by all kinds of things, and it's different for everyone. And it's not stupid or weird; if you like something you like it."

"You don't think I'm…I'm weird because I liked it?" Kurt hated the fragility in his voice even as he recognized that Blaine was the one person he trusted to see the shy and vulnerable parts of himself that he kept hidden from the rest of the world.

"I hoped you would." Blaine offered softly, "I wouldn't have done it if I thought it was weird. Kurt, there are… there are so many little things like that I want to try. We're both so new at this, baby, and we don't know half of what we'll like or not like. But we get to learn together, and I think that's pretty special."

The adoration and intensity almost beaming from Blaine's face caused a wave of love to sweep through Kurt as he nearly forgot how to breathe. Breathing didn't seem to matter, nothing did, except for the incredible boy in his arms. "You're special." His voice was tender, and everything in him still felt soft and floaty. "You're _everything_, and I… I can't wait to _try _everything with you."

"Everything?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, eventually." Kurt conceded as he dropped a kiss on Blaine's forehead even as the other boy's head tilted back down, ear again coming to rest over his heart. "In the mean time, maybe we can start making our steps a little bigger."

"My baby penguin is learning to run." Blaine teased affectionately.

"I've been willing to follow you since the day I met you." Kurt whispered seriously, then lightened the mood again by adding, "In fact I did, and I love where I've ended up."

"Me too." Blaine said as he cuddled in, letting out his customary gentle sigh as their bodies molded perfectly together and they just relished the closeness.

"I want us to promise each other something." Blaine's said softly after they had lain there cuddling in silence for several minutes.

"In addition to always being best friends, and always loving each other, and never saying goodbye to each other?" Kurt's voice was teasing, but he immediately snapped to serious when he felt Blaine tense in his arms. "As long as it doesn't break any of those three, I can't think of a single thing I wouldn't promise you."

"I know we've always been able to talk about anything, but that's so important right now, Kurt." Blaine's voice was earnest, a contrast to his body relaxing back into his boyfriend's embrace. "I want us to promise that we'll talk about anything either of us wants to try, and that we'll always be honest about what we want, and what we like."

"Or don't like?" Kurt questioned softly, although he knew the answer.

"Or don't like." Blaine confirmed. "I never want you to do something you don't like, even if I like it. If one of us isn't into something, we don't do it. It just means we get to try more things until we find things we both like. Things we both want."

Kurt felt himself smile as Blaine's tone again turned teasing on the last sentence, and he took a deep breath, eyes closed as he remembered how it had felt when Blaine had bitten down over his pulse point. Although he had been embarrassed about it after, when they stopped to talk about it and he had time to think rather than just _feel_, the embarrassment hadn't come while it was happening. Neither had the panic, or the uncomfortable feeling that he was doing something he wasn't ready for.

If Blaine hadn't stopped things, Kurt knew he wouldn't have.

With that thought the only thing in his mind, he whispered, "What I want right now is to go back to how we were before we started talking."

"You're sure?" Blaine asked even as his breath hitched at the thought.

Kurt's answer was to grip shoulder and hip, shifting his boyfriend and pulling him more back on top of him. He kept eye contact, watching Blaine's pupil's blow wide as long, slender fingers again slid down his back to grip his ass. He smirked even as Blaine gasped, their groins grinding together and already regaining the hardness lost during their heart to heart.

Blaine's arms slid under him then, hands nudging under Kurt's shoulder blades before hooking over his shoulders from behind. He nuzzled their cheeks together for a long moment, even as their hips continued to undulate against each other gently. It wasn't until he felt Kurt draw breath to speak, likely to comment in a teasingly acerbic manner that he wasn't doing what he had been doing before they started talking, that he whispered softly, breath blowing hot in Kurt's ear and causing a shudder, "I'm going to start light, and work up to about as hard as before. From what I've read that's, well, that's the best way to do it."

"Like warming up your voice before belting out a high note." Kurt breathed, sentence fragmenting as Blaine began nibbling up and down the side of his neck and the heat began rushing through him again.

"Just like that," Blaine breathed back, "Although hopefully a little more fun than running scales." He wanted to shift, wanted access to both sides of the pale, sensitive neck, and slowly slid his arms out from under Kurt, hands resting on either side of his head and pushing up to support his weight.

Kurt's eyes opened at once as their chests separated, and he tilted his head slightly in curiosity as Blaine shifted.

Keeping their eyes locked and moving slowly until he had one leg on either side of the boy reclined beneath him, Blaine ended with his knees on either side of Kurt's hips, his hands and knees still supporting all of his weight. Before he could open his mouth to ask if this was okay he felt Kurt's hands return to his ass and squeeze lightly, one hand remaining there while the other slid to the small of his back and urged him closer.

He let himself drop until their bodies were fully pressed together, although he kept some of his weight on his forearms so he didn't crush the thinner boy as he began nibbling on his neck again. "Remember, tell me if I bite too hard." The sentence came out a word at a time, each word punctuated by a soft kiss or nibble, and he felt Kurt nod even as the first gasp slipped past his lips.

As he slowly started to slid away on the pleasure, Kurt had one final train of thought. He remembered Blaine's comment about his baby penguin running, and mentally corrected it. Penguins couldn't run, and the faster they tried to walk the more awkward they looked. No, he wasn't running; he was sliding. Cascading down the ice on the way to the water, preparing himself for the big plunge. He was picking up speed, and the excitement and thrill allowed room for only a trace of apprehension. And even that trace had been getting steadily less every week, every day, every hour.

The baby penguin was almost ready to swim.


	8. In Your Bed

Dislaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, the writers, producers, actors, etc. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: I know this scene has been done, A LOT, but here's just one more take on it.

Still rated M.

Reference: "The First Time," near the end after they leave the school.

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

_In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, _

_Under your skin, til there's no way to know where you end and where I begin." -"Fade Into You" by Clare Bowen_

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 8: In Your Bed

The radio, normally their constant companion in the car, was silent. That generally only happened for one of two reasons. They were having a serious discussion, or they wanted to sing something specific, either because they were practicing for glee club or they were just in the mood for that song. But they weren't talking now, and they weren't singing either.

The silence wasn't awkward, it never really was between them, but it was charged with anticipation and nerves as each of them thought their own thoughts.

"You haven't said a word since we left the school." Blaine observed softly as they got close to his parent's house. "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt's smile was immediate, and he let his eyes drift from the road for a second to look at his boyfriend. "You. Us. When you asked I was thinking about our first kiss."

Blaine smiled in response, and their hands reached out at the same time to link together on the console between them. "I was so nervous. I could barely get the words out and then you just sat there, looking like I'd said something so profound."

"You did. You said something I'd wanted to hear since almost the moment I met you, and when you kissed me it was like this light went on inside of me." Kurt's voice was soft, and turned slightly wistful as he added, "I wished so much that could have been my first kiss. Instead of…"

Rather than allow his boyfriend to get bogged down in the bad memories that last sentence could bring up, Blaine cut him off. "It was the first one that mattered, for both of us. I told you that not five minutes after that kiss. Actually, no, after the second one."

Kurt could feel the light he had mentioned glowing in his heart again as Blaine shifted their hands until their fingers were linked together. Although he was still nervous about what was going to happen tonight, every word out of Blaine's mouth lessened that feeling. Here was someone he trusted more than he had ever trusted anyone in his life, someone he loved more than he had ever loved anyone. He took a deep breath before speaking again, and when he did it still took him two tries to get it out. "I told… I told my dad I wouldn't be home tonight. If… if that's okay."

Blaine gripped his boyfriend's hand tighter as he felt the quiet words send a flash of anticipation through his body. The same flash that had gone through it when Kurt had said he wanted to go back to his house. He had been so hopeful about what that meant, but hadn't wanted to assume.

Even now he was worried he was misinterpreting, although he couldn't think of anything else that would make his adorable boyfriend blush and stammer in quite this way. Hope was again swelling, but he dealt with the practicalities first. "Well, my parents are out of town on business, so it's no problem that way. But your… your dad is really okay with this? I mean I know he let you stay over twice during the summer, but this is a school night."

Kurt felt his face flush even hotter, and used the excuse of turning into Blaine's driveway to pull his hand away and put it back on the wheel. "I didn't actually say where I was going to be and he didn't ask, but he's not an idiot. Neither of us wanted to talk about it, that one time last year was bad enough, but he… he knows. And he knows I wouldn't do this unless I was sure."

Blaine was silent for a moment as the car shut off, unsnapping his seatbelt and turning, trying to read the emotions flirting over the other boy's face. He was sure now of what his boyfriend intended to happen tonight, and felt both the nerves and excitement warring within him. Kurt made no move to get out the car either, and after a long moment Blaine asked the one question he couldn't get out of his head, "Why now?"

Kurt unsnapped his seatbelt, turning in the seat to face Blaine and gently reaching out to run the backs of his fingers over the younger boy's cheek. "Because I love you more than anything, and I'm ready to trust you with everything." Their eyes met and held intensely as Kurt whispered, "I don't want to wait any longer to find out what it feels like to… to be with you."

Blaine felt the love swell in his heart at the simple words and caught Kurt's hand as it was withdrawing, laying a sweet kiss on his knuckles. "I love you so much, Kurt."

His breath caught at the adoring look on Blaine's face, and he leaned over to kiss him softly. Just before their lips met, he whispered back, "I love you just as much."

The kiss started to heat up at once and Blaine broke it reluctantly. "We should really get inside."

Kurt nodded his agreement and both boys exited the car, their hands meeting and fingers twining together once again as they walked up the path to the house.

Blaine dealt with the lock and the alarm in silence, focusing on keeping his hands steady. Rachel's words earlier, that it was more about finding your soul mate than it was about sex, echoed in his head. She had been talking about the play of course, and the fact that even as virgins they could use those feelings to carry them through the performance.

But as he took Kurt's hand again and they walked slowly up the stairs, Blaine realized the words applied to what was about to happen as well. He knew the first time wasn't always particularly good, especially for gay men, which was why it had been so important to him that Kurt was completely comfortable with him and ready for it. It needed to be about them expressing their love, in whatever way they chose to, because then whatever happened would be perfect.

Blaine closed his bedroom door behind them out of habit and then simply turned to look at Kurt. His mind flashed back to the last time they had been alone in his room, and he remembered Kurt asking him if he ever had the urge to just rip their clothes off and go for it. He had that exact urge at the moment, but seeing the nerves still dancing in his boyfriend's eyes made it fairly easy to tamp it down. It took him less than a second to think of exactly how his romantically-inclined boyfriend had likely imagined this moment. With a warm smile he crossed to his stereo, flicking through the iPod attached to it briefly before hitting play.

Kurt's smile bloomed as the intro music to _Teenaged Dream _filtered out of the speakers. He remembered the rush of amazement and infatuation that had shot through him the first time he saw Blaine perform it, only minutes after they had met. And when Blaine held out a hand his thoughts flicked back to prom, and the first time they had danced together. Then their hands met, and all rational thought slid away as their eyes locked together.

Blaine wasn't singing along, but Kurt could hear his voice anyway, and the shock and realization hit that this time each and every word was directed at him. Something that he had fantasized about both times he had seen Blaine perform the song.

_I know you get me, _

_So I let my walls come down._

Blaine was looking at him with gleaming eyes, eyes that expressed and promised everything the song mentioned.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love_

Blaine shifted his grip on Kurt's hand, slowly pulling him closer even as he raised the hand to his lips, pleased when the gesture produced the same result it had the first time. He watched Kurt's chest hitch and his eyes soften with an adoring smile, then deposited the hand on his shoulder before moving his own hand down to his boyfriend's waist. But when he started to reach for Kurt's other hand, Kurt stepped closer, moving into a hug rather than a dance position.

Kurt felt every muscle in his body relax as they slid into each other's arms. They ignored the beat of the song, simply swaying together and slowly shifting closer until the fronts of their bodies were fully pressed together. "I wish we could have danced this way at prom."

Blaine tilted his head, planting a gentle kiss on the side of Kurt's neck. "That's not all I wish we could have done." He felt the slightest tremble run through the boy in his arms at the kiss, and encouraged, continued to drop light kisses up and down the side of his neck before zoning in briefly on the spot he knew drove Kurt crazy.

Kurt shuddered again as Blaine's nose nudged under the collar of his white button-down, planting a kiss at the juncture between neck and shoulder before starting to nibble his way back up.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was breathy, and his hands fisted in the fabric of Blaine's soft striped shirt. "Kiss me."

"I am." Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear, causing yet another shudder. He knew what Kurt wanted though, and trailed his lips back over his cheek until their lips met again, as softly as they had kissed in the car. It stayed sweet and tender this time, and when they drew back enough to stare into each other's eyes, the look encompassed the monumental hugeness of what they were beginning.

Kurt released Blaine's shirt, smoothing the fabric automatically before giving Blaine a smile only slightly tinged with nerves and fingering the buttons on his black vest.

"Let me?" Blaine requested softly, his hands sliding around Kurt's sides and covering Kurt's own.

This shouldn't have been new, they had seen each other shirtless before and made out that way, but this was different. As glorious as the long summer days spent by Blaine's pool had been, this was better. Knowing that they weren't going to stop, knowing that pants would come off after shirts, made everything completely new and exhilarating.

Kurt nodded, his hands sliding back to Blaine's waist, long fingers slowly inching under both the shirt and undershirt to caress smooth skin already growing hot.

Blaine sighed his pleasure as he slowly undid the vest's three buttons, fingers spreading to lightly caress abdominal muscles as Kurt dropped his arms back, shrugging his shoulders to let the vest drop to the floor.

He moved Blaine's hands to the buttons of his white shirt before returning his own to Blaine's waist, this time pushing the shirts up enough to see the tanned skin his sensitive fingers were feathering over.

Blaine kept his eyes on his task, undoing the buttons to find another shirt underneath, this one a simple white undershirt. He chuckled before he could stop himself. "Layers."

Kurt shifted his hands until they rested between Blaine's two shirts. "Pot. Kettle." His voice was soft, yet did carry an undertone of humor as he let his fingers walk up Blaine's chest between the shirts, flicking over his nipples and causing Blaine to gasp just as he finished the last button.

They slid slightly apart then, Blaine reaching down to pull his own shirt over his head even as Kurt again shrugged his shoulders back and allowed his second piece of clothing to join the first on the floor.

Their eyes met again, the heat almost overshadowing the nerves. "How…" Blaine's voice was still gentle, but slightly shaky. "I mean, what do you want to…"

Kurt smiled, truly realizing for the first time that Blaine was almost as nervous as he was, although the feelings had different roots. If one of them didn't get the ball rolling… Courage, he thought to himself. Courage, and trust, but most importantly love.

He backed away then, holding eye contact as he sat on the side of the bed, toeing off his shoes before bringing his legs up onto the bed. He took a deep breath, smiled his best come-hither smile, and saw the spark in Blaine's eyes before the boy also removed his shoes, crossing to the other side of the bed and climbing on.

Their eyes remained locked as they both slowly lay down on their sides, knees and shoulders brushing as their hands linked together. It was familiar, and comfortable, and resulted in most of the nerves and fears they had dissolving in a rush of love. They could do this together, just like they had everything else.

They lay that way for an extended moment, noses brushing gently as they intimately breathed the same air. Their lips brushed gently once, then again, before Kurt said in a breathy whisper, "If this was a movie, everything would fade to black any second now."

Blaine chuckled, feathering his fingertips over the side of Kurt's face. "And what would happen after that? If it hadn't faded out?"

"We would kiss." Kurt whispered back, suiting words to actions as their lips began brushing gently again. "And touch." His fingers trailed over Blaine's bicep, raising slight gooseflesh, and their arms slid slowly around each other as they sank into a deeper kiss. "And then rip each other's clothes off." He added with a smirk when they had to break the kiss to breath.

Blaine let out a surprised laugh. "Are you seriously giving me permission to rip your clothes? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Kurt grinned back, almost fully relaxed. Even now, in the midst of something so huge and special and new, they could still tease each other. It didn't have to be completely intense and serious, because that wasn't who they were. "Well, this is just a cheap undershirt."

Blaine laughed again, sitting up on the bed and pulling Kurt up with him. Although the idea was somewhat arousing, he doubted it was actually as easy as it always seemed in the movies. Plus, it seemed like it would set a tone of fast and frantic, and that wasn't what he wanted. He let his fingers trace over the muscle definition showed off by the tight, clingy shirt even as he replied, "But you look so hot in it I don't want to ruin it. Although I do happen to know you look even hotter without it."

Kurt blushed slightly, as he always did at such compliments, and before he could think of how to reply Blaine's hands were at the bottom of his shirt, slowly lifting it up. He raised his arms and tucked his chin, and a second later the white shirt joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He quickly returned the favor, peeling the tight gray tank off of his boyfriend and tossing it in the direction of the pile.

Still nothing really new, nothing they hadn't done before, but Kurt felt his heart pounding as he reminded himself they weren't stopping this time. They weren't going to jump in the pool to cool their racing blood. They didn't have to think of unappealing, hideous things, or take turns in the bathroom to deal with the pain of stopping.

Because they weren't stopping this time, and the thrill of that made everything new and different in the most amazing way imaginable.

Kurt let his hand rise to Blaine's chest, fingers gliding lightly in random patterns for a moment, circling his belly button before letting his fingers trail delicately lower, following the sparse trail of dark hair until it vanished into his khakis. He slid just the tips of his fingers under the pants, thumb circling over the button as he raised his eyes back to Blaine's. The heat he saw there reassured him, and he bent his wrist until his palm came to rest against Blaine's hardness.

Kurt watched in fascination as honey eyes darkened to brown amber, and he heard the sharp intake of breath. He couldn't help whispering, "Is this okay?"

It was a question routinely asked by Blaine, checking to make sure that he wasn't pushing Kurt's boundaries.

Hearing it from Kurt was new, and it took Blaine a second to realize what he was asking, and why. His world had narrowed briefly to the light touch on his cock, and he felt his hips twitch up reflexively even as he tried to comprehend what he had been asked and form an answer. He had wanted this for so long, not just the physical, although it was amazing he had been more than willing to wait, but for Kurt's normal confidence and dominating personality to show when they were like this. For Kurt to be the one to make the first move, or to try something new. It was so incredibly hot.

"Blaine?"

Blaine had heard the teasing in Kurt's voice when he first asked if it was okay, the amusement an acknowledgement of the role reversal, but now he heard a twinge of worry and hurried to whisper, "Everything is okay tonight." He kept eye contact as he lay back on the bed, one arm curling back to pillow his head. He reached out with his other hand, catching Kurt's free one briefly and twining their fingers together. "You're always so strong and take-charge, and it always worried me a little that you always let me lead when we were fooling around. It's how I knew you weren't ready yet, it was like you weren't quite comfortable enough to be yourself."

Kurt was still fiddling with the button on Blaine's fly, almost absently now, as he shook his head softly. "You don't understand. The shy, vulnerable Kurt is actually me being myself. I just never let anyone else see that."

"I agree with the last sentence, and you don't know how special you made me feel the first time you let me see that. I do understand it, and value it." Blaine whispered. "But the confidence and strength is you too, Kurt. You use it like a mask to hide the shy and vulnerable when you need to, but most of the time now it's not a mask. When you're happy, and comfortable, and sure of yourself, it's not a mask. It's you. And that's the you I want."

Too overwhelmed to answer with words, Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine lovingly even as his nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper. He swallowed Blaine's gasp, deepening the kiss briefly before sitting back up and tugging lightly on the waistband of the now undone pants. Blaine lifted his hips at once, and Kurt trailed his fingers over a firm ass as he slowly pulled the pants down. Weighing his options quickly, Kurt scooted down to the end of the bed before sliding off it and standing. His lips twitched when Blaine flexed his feet, calves raising slightly and toes pointed in a way that made Kurt absently wonder if his boyfriend had ever taken ballet.

The thought was quickly forgotten as he traced his fingers lightly up the top of Blaine's feet before gripping the cuffs of his pants and tugging gently. Blaine shifted around on the bed, Kurt continued to pull, and soon the khakis were just another lump of material on the floor. His eyes traced hotly up Blaine's legs, lingering on the bulge in the red cotton boxer-briefs without a trace of embarrassment. He continued his admiration, eyes tracing Blaine's familiar chest before snapping up to meet his eyes when he saw the other boy's breathing quicken.

Blaine's eyes were hot, and if he was even a little bit uncomfortable laying there on display in only his underwear, it didn't show at all. "Now you're overdressed." His voice came low and husky, and he felt the anticipation surge through him when Kurt's eyes twinkled at him even as his hands moved to his own belt.

Kurt undid the belt, breath coming faster as he saw the desire fill Blaine's face. He let his smile turn sly, "Don't you want to undress me yourself?"

"I'm really enjoying the thought of watching you do it." Blaine said hotly, although he did sit up and scoot down to the end of the bed. "But maybe you're right." He leaned forward then, hands sliding over the soft skin of Kurt's waist, moving to undo the snap of the jeans even as his lips closed gently over an already peaked nipple. Kurt's moan still echoed through the quiet room as Blaine pulled the zipper down, and his knees trembled when Blaine's tongue came out to flick even as his hand slid into the jeans and stroked lightly.

Blaine tightened his grip, just a little, and when Kurt's knees gave way used the arm still wrapped around him to twist him around until he was sitting on the bed. He slid off of the bed even as he sat Kurt upon it, kneeling on the floor as Kurt gazed down at him with amazed eyes.

Blaine pulled Kurt's socks off even as the other boy relearned how to breathe, then rose up on his knees and reached out for the jeans again. With Kurt's help, there was soon one more article of clothing decorating the floor.

Blaine stayed on his knees, fingers playing with the hems of Kurt's silky black boxers even as his thumbs caressed up and down his inner thighs.

"Just take them off."

Neither one was sure which of them was more surprised by Kurt's sexy command, but before either of them could over-think things Blaine was gripping the waistband of the boxers. Kurt braced his hands on the bed to raise his hips, and a second later he was naked in front of another person for the first time.

The desire and lust in Blaine's eyes left no room for him to be embarrassed, and he felt his breath catch for the umpteenth time that night as Blaine scooted closer between his legs, hands sliding enticingly up Kurt's pale thighs before clasping low on his hips, thumbs tracing over the v-shape of his pelvic bone but not touching anything else yet except with his eyes.

"You take my breath away." Blaine whispered, words chosen deliberately to make Kurt smile. "Gods, I want…"

Kurt slid his hands over Blaine's shoulders as the younger boy trailed off, sounding suddenly uncertain. Kurt was fairly certain he knew what Blaine wanted though, and his cock twitched in anticipation even as his blood hummed hotter at just the thought. But he knew why Blaine had trailed off; the words were so foreign to them, had been carefully avoided for so long, that they were almost impossible to say.

But they didn't need to say them. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine sweetly before whispering in his ear, "Just show me."

TBC…

* * *

AN2: Okay, so this part is gonna be split into two, because I don't have the second half edited yet and I won't be able to work on it for a day or two. But I really want to get this up. The rest will be up in a few days.


	9. In Your Bed (Continued)

Dislaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, the writers, producers, actors, etc. I am making no money from this, and no copywrite infringement is intended. All quotes were found online and are attributed to their authors if I could find them.

AN: The rest, as promised. Still rated M, and from here on that rating is in effect.

* * *

Fade Into You

By Lady Callista

_OoOoOoO_

_In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, u__nder your skin, til there's no way to know where you end and where I begin." -"Fade Into You" by Clare Bowen_

_OoOoOoO_

Chapter 9: In Your Bed (Continued)

"Gods, I want…"

Kurt slid his hands over Blaine's shoulders as the younger boy trailed off, sounding suddenly uncertain. Kurt was fairly certain he knew what Blaine wanted though, and his cock twitched in anticipation even as his blood hummed hotter at just the thought. But he knew why Blaine had trailed off; the words were so foreign to them, had been carefully avoided for so long, that they were almost impossible to say.

But they didn't need to say them. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine sweetly before whispering in his ear, "Just show me."

Blaine reached up with one hand as Kurt started to move back, catching his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their mouths opened immediately, tongues fighting for dominance, and Kurt's moan when Blaine's hand closed loosely over his cock was lost in the increasingly loud sounds sliding from each of their throats. Blaine began sliding his hand up and down slowly, then stilled it but didn't let go when Kurt broke the kiss with a gasp.

"It's okay." Kurt whispered automatically, trying to pull his thoughts together. "It just feels so much more amazing than when I touch myself."

Blaine began moving his hand again even as he whispered, "I want to taste you."

It should have made him cringe in discomfort even though it was the least crude way possible to say it, Kurt reflected, but it didn't. He wanted it just as much. To have Blaine's mouth on him, and to learn what the other boy tasted like in return. He wondered what it would taste like, and if he would be able to swallow, or if he would embarrass himself and choke, or…

His thoughts shattered into a thousand pieces, and his hands tightened on Blaine's shoulders leaving ten perfect nail marks, when Blaine simply lowered his head and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Blaine, fuck…" He gasped breathily, hips thrusting up involuntarily.

Blaine had anticipated that though, and tightened the hand resting on the top of Kurt's thigh to hold him down on the bed. He twirled his tongue experimentally around the tip, making a considering humming noise at the slightly salty taste of what he knew to be pre-come. It was different, but it wasn't bad, and Blaine found his tongue returning for a second taste as he pulled his head back slightly. "I've never heard you say that word."

"I've never had my boyfriend's mouth on my cock before." Kurt said shakily, filter completely gone as his body swam with pleasure. The feelings coursing through him were more intense than he could have ever imagined.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Blaine admitted on a whisper.

"Then it's natural talent." Kurt answered at once, caressing Blaine's cheek. "That felt so good, you have no idea…"

Blaine offered him a small smile, stroking a few times with his hand before lowering his mouth once again.

He experimented, using the gasps and moans of the boy who now leaned back on his elbows on the bed to figure out what was good, and what was better.

Kurt's breathing increased steadily as Blaine slowly learned what he liked, and it was soon after Blaine's hand and mouth had begun squeezing and bobbing in tandem, an image Kurt knew would be forever burned into his mind and cause a heat that had nothing to do with embarrassment, that Kurt felt the desire in his core beginning to tighten in a familiar way.

He fisted his hands tighter in the bedspread beneath him. "Blaine, Blaine stop. Close… too close."

Blaine pulled his mouth back slightly, which allowed him to both speak and use the wetness from his mouth to pump slightly faster. His voice was dark with desire as he repeated his earlier words, "I want to taste you."

Kurt's heart stuttered at the implication, and for the first time he felt the nerves start to return. But it wasn't the thought of finishing in his boyfriend's mouth that brought them on, that actually sounded amazing, it was the idea that if he finished first, then…

"Hey, what's the matter?" Blaine asked instantly as he registered the discomfort, his mind immediately casting about to try and figure out what was wrong.

The desire was still there on Blaine's face, but Kurt could hear the concern in the quiet voice, and see it in his eyes as he slowly sat up. Blaine's hand was warm and gentle as it stroked soothingly up and down his side, a contrast to the fact that his other hand, while still gripping Kurt loosely, had stilled.

"We…" Kurt's voice shook slightly, and he drew on the love in the other boy's eyes to try and steady it. He was so hard it was almost painful, and trying to concentrate on something this serious was difficult, but he needed to know. "We never talked about which way we… And I mean I assumed since we've never, well, we would try it both ways eventually… But if you want me to… uh, this way, then do you want…"

Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what Kurt was trying to say and he scooted up onto the bed, moving to sit behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around him loosely. "I want whatever you want, love. I've fantasized about it both ways, and until we try we won't know if we prefer it one way or the other. I don't have a script here, Kurt, and I don't care which way we… we do that. I wasn't even sure if we'd want to go that far tonight, and if we do it's not like you can't get off more than once."

"Why wouldn't we go that far?" Kurt whispered, relaxed again as Blaine cuddled around him. "Isn't that what this is all leading up to?"

Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, but he replied soothingly, "If we want, but it doesn't have to. There are all kinds of ways to make love, and what we were just doing is one of them. I wasn't thinking about which of us would, well, would be on top if we did that. I was just thinking that my incredibly hot and sexy boyfriend was naked on my bed and I wanted to touch you, and taste you. And you didn't seem to mind."

"It felt so much more amazing that I ever imagined." Kurt breathed, nuzzling their cheeks together when Blaine's chin came to rest on his shoulder. "But it's also one-sided. I want to touch you too, and …"

"We've got all night. As for it being one-sided, Kurt, I wasn't sure if I would like it, but I did, I mean I really did. You were making these incredible sounds, and it was so hot, and I just wanted to keep making you feel good, and the idea of you coming in my mouth turned me on so much, and…"

"Shhh." Kurt shushed gently, his hands linking with Blaine's sweetly. "I'm sorry I killed the mood; it's just that we had never talked about it, and I, uh, I dream about it both ways too, but I just wanted to know what you were thinking."

"You don't have to apologize, we should have talked about it before we started." Blaine began slowly dropping kisses on Kurt's shoulder, speaking brokenly between kisses. "I just didn't want to bring it up before, it seemed weird to talk about it when we weren't ready, and then once we got here tonight it was the last thing on my mind. And you didn't kill the mood," Blaine whispered the last in his ear, sliding his hand down to Kurt's now only half-hard cock and letting his fingers run teasingly along it, "You heard me when I said how much I was enjoying it, right? Well, this just means I get to do it again, for longer."

Kurt shuddered as Blaine began to pump his cock again, his other hand sliding up Kurt's torso and beginning to play with his nipples. The sudden bite against the side of his neck had him gasping, body bowing back against a strong, warm chest.

"Tell me what you want." Blaine whispered it hotly in Kurt's ear, nibbling on it before biting at his neck again.

"You want me to think right now?"

Blaine grinned as Kurt hardened in his hand, voice hitching, but still with a trace of his standard sarcasm. "How about I tell you what I want, instead? I want you in my mouth again, and I want to watch your face when I make you come."

Already half lost again in the pleasure, Kurt's voice was low and breathy, and the only word he could manage was, "Okay."

Blaine continued his ministrations for a long minute, wishing he had a mirror on the wall so he could watch Kurt's face as he rose higher and higher. He loved feeling him in his arms, loved the slight trembles and feel of his chest heaving against him, but he wanted to see his face. With that thought in mind Blaine slid off the bed, going to his knees between Kurt's legs once again.

Kurt felt his body begin to tighten again as Blaine's mouth closed over him, almost hotter than he could stand, and soon after Blaine again began moving head and hand in tandem Kurt let out a deep moan, hands sliding from Blaine as he leaned back on his elbows again, wanting to see more than just the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine's eyes were closed, cheeks hollowed as his head bobbed up and down. Kurt wasn't surprised by the look of concentration on his face, but when Blaine's eyes suddenly opened and rose up his body to lock with his, Kurt was blown away by the pure satisfaction and enjoyment on his face.

The visual, and the absolute love shining in the dark eyes, brought him dangerously close to the edge.

"Close, so close." Kurt managed to gasp as his arms slid out from under him, his back hitting the bed for a second before it arched as Blaine removed his hand, taking him deeper into his mouth.

The words had barely left his mouth when he felt the heat explode through him, and his hands fisted in the sheets as he cried out something that sounded vaguely like Blaine's name.

Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurt's face as the pure bliss washed over it, slightly disappointed that the other boy's eyes had slid shut, and when his head tipped back too far for Blaine to see his face Blaine let his eyes close as well, concentrating on the taste.

Blaine worked him through it gently, making a slight face at the even stronger taste before he swallowed gamely. While not the best taste ever it certainly wasn't the worst, and even as his mind was processing that he didn't mind it, and would probably even come to enjoy it, a hiss of pain sounded above him.

Blaine pulled his mouth back at once, realizing that Kurt had reached the point where he was oversensitive, and rose slowly to his feet as one thought exploded through his mind.

He had just given his first blow job. A second thought amended the first in rapid succession. He had just given his first blow job and he hadn't hurt Kurt, or done anything wrong. He knew that because of the third thought, which quickly took prominence. His boyfriend had just come in his mouth.

And he had loved every second of it.

He stared down at Kurt in complete love as every muscle in the boy's body relaxed, and he rubbed himself absently through his boxers to try and relieve some of his own tension. But that was completely secondary at the moment, because he wanted to burn the image of Kurt like this into his mind. He had never seen anything more perfect than Kurt lost in passion, although this was a very close second.

Completely destroyed, Kurt was still gasping for breath, trying to speak and coming up with nothing more coherent than, "Fuck, Blaine. Amazing. Oh god, love you. Love you."

Then his eyes opened, and slowly focused enough to see Blaine standing at the end of the bed, love and lust practically burning in his expression even as he touched himself lightly through his boxer-briefs. His vision narrowed in on the darkening wet spot near the top of them, and even through the pleasantly numb feeling still floating through his body the burst of desire was enough for him to raise a beckoning hand to the most adorable and hot boy in the world.

"Come here." He breathed, still trying to catch his breath and hear anything above the pounding of his own heart. "Oh, gods, come here. Let me… I want to touch you too."

Blaine's hands moved questioningly to the top of his underwear, thumbs sliding under the band even as he raised his eyebrows, obviously asking the same question Kurt had earlier. Did Kurt want to watch, or do it himself?

Kurt let both images flicker in his head for an instant, and understood exactly why the image of watching rather than doing had turned Blaine on earlier. He knew exactly what he wanted, and Blaine's earlier comment about loving how confident he was made that strength show in his voice as he whispered enticingly, "Let me see you."

Blaine shed his underwear without hesitation, sighing deeply as his cock sprang free. He remained still for a moment, letting Kurt's gaze wander over him unashamedly even as he had marveled over the other boy's body earlier.

"Come here." Kurt whispered it again, finding the energy to scoot back enough to lay fully on the bed.

Blaine crawled unto the bed beside him, and once again they curled up on their sides facing each other. But rather than the innocent cuddling that had started the evening, Kurt's hand found Blaine's cock at once, fingers teasing at the tip before wrapping gently around him. Blaine kissed him almost desperately as his hand began to move slowly, and when Kurt broke the kiss this time it was only to attach his lips to Blaine's neck, hand keeping up a gentle rhythm even as he kissed and nibbled his way down Blaine's chest, taking an extended detour to nip and suck at Blaine's tight nipples and test how loud he could cause the other boy to moan.

Kurt could feel his still spent cock twitch, trying valiantly to take an interest, yet the sudden and unexpected flash of nervousness as he got to his destination caused him to freeze suddenly, his mouth inches from Blaine even as his hand continued to pump him gently.

"You don't have to."

Kurt's eyes flicked up to his boyfriend's face as he registered the words, words that reminded him once again that he had the most amazing boyfriend that could possibly exist. "It's not that." Kurt whispered at once. "I want to, I want to taste you so much, but I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm afraid I won't be good, or I'll hurt you."

"Everything you've done so far has been amazing." Blaine whispered, reaching down to cup Kurt's cheek gently in his palm.

"You were amazing, I'm just…" Kurt trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I want it to be as good for you. But what if I don't like the taste, or if I gag, or I can't get you …"

"Kurt, it's not rocket science." Blaine whispered fondly. "If you don't like it, we try something else. Just you hand on me feels wonderful, it's like you said, it's so different than touching yourself."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"You wont, just use your lips to keep your teeth from scratching." Blaine gave the practical advice first, something he was very glad he had come across in his internet explorations. "And then, just, think about what I did to you. Think about what you liked, how it felt, and see if I like that too. Or do something you were wondering about, something I didn't think of that you were wishing I would do."

Keeping their eyes locked, Kurt slowed his hand, then stopped it. When Blaine looked at him questioningly, Kurt raised his hand to his mouth, licking a long trail down the length of his palm and over his fingers before returning his hand to Blaine's cock, slick fingers now sliding up and down slightly faster.

He lowered his mouth then, taking the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth and lapping lightly at the tip with his tongue, something that had felt simply amazing when it had been done to him.

As he tried to remember what else Blaine had done, as he tried to separate individual touches from the long hazy line of pleasure, something he had read popped into his head. Something incredibly simple.

It seemed stupid to treat the hot, pulsing organ in his hand as if it were a popsicle, but judging from the moans Blaine started making the instant he started experimenting, the advice hadn't been wrong.

"God, Kurt, where did you learn that?" Blaine gasped minutes later, one hand fisting in the bed covers, his other reaching down to cup Kurt's cheek again before it slid to the back of his neck.

Kurt paused in the act of licking his way up the underside of Blaine's cock to give him a satisfied smirk. "Cosmo."

"We'll have to start reading it together."

Kurt smiled at the thought even as he bent to his task again, understanding the enjoyment he had seen on Blaine's face earlier. It wasn't so much about what he was doing, it was how it was affecting Blaine. And watching Blaine fall apart, watching the boy who was normally either calm and collected or enthusiastic and goofy as his skin flushed with pleasure was simply incredible.

"Close."

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement of the gasped warning, then had to pull his head back rapidly as Blaine's hips bucked forward unexpectedly. His gag reflex triggered, although thankfully only slightly, and Kurt cleared his throat roughly as he blinked rapidly to clear suddenly watery eyes.

"God, sorry. Sorry." Blaine was apologizing at once, both hands fisted in the sheets now, eyes wide open and a slight edge of panic in his voice.

"S'okay." Kurt replied, his hand continuing to move over Blaine's length. "I almost did it to you earlier. What… what did I do that caused that?"

"The humming." Blaine's answer was instantaneous. "The vibration felt so… wow, just wow."

"Hmmmm." Kurt made the sound again, fingers trailing over Blaine's chest briefly before moving to his hips, gripping even as he shifted until he could rest his elbows on either side of Blaine's hips to pin the boy to the bed. As his head went back down, he began humming scales, his eyes still focused on Blaine's face.

Blaine's head lolled back almost immediately, his hands sliding down until he could link his fingers with Kurt's, which continued to hold his hips down as he bobbed his head.

It wasn't long before Blaine felt the coil of heat tightening again, and he breathed a warning only seconds before he felt himself explode.

He was floating, registering Kurt shifting back up the bed but not much else, and when the boy curled into his side, head resting on his chest, his arms came around him automatically. "Love you."

"I agree with you." Kurt's voice was a contented sigh, and when Blaine made a questioning noise he added, "I really liked it too, I mean, doing that for you."

Blaine's only response was to drop a kiss on his lover's -and that was even more thrilling than the first time he had thought the word boyfriend- his lover's forehead, and to tighten his arms around him.

They were silent after that, simply basking in the moment while they cuddled together, fingers tracing lightly over whatever skin they could reach and kissing softly over and over.

Neither knew how much time passed this way, and neither cared in the slightest.

"Are you cold?" Blaine murmured absently a minute or an hour later when he felt Kurt shiver slightly even as the other boy tried to, impossibly, cuddle even closer.

"A little." Kurt replied, voice sounding drowsy.

"We'll have to move to get under the covers."

"Mh-huh." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's chest before raising his head enough to ask softly, "So are we not, uh…"

"You're half-asleep." Blaine chuckled, his voice filled with the same lazy contentment as Kurt's. "And tomorrow's a repeat of today; a full day of school and another performance. I'm tired too. "

"So I'm not being a lousy boyfriend if I say I just want to cuddle and go to sleep?" Kurt replied.

Blaine answered without hesitation. "You're always a perfect boyfriend. Tonight was perfect, Kurt, and amazing. At least, I thought it was."

At the vulnerable note that crept into Blaine's voice at the end, Kurt quickly rose his head and hurried to reassure him, "It was, sweetie, it really was. You made it perfect for me."

"I love you." Blaine's voice was incredibly intense, and the love flowing between their locked eyes was almost tangible.

"And I love you." Kurt whispered, shifting to kiss Blaine sweetly. "There'll be other nights."

Blaine murmured his agreement, "Many, many other nights."

It took a few more minutes, and mumbled comments, before they managed to convince themselves to move.

When they finally did they moved quickly; Blaine crossing the room to hit the lights even as Kurt turned back the bed.

And then they were cuddled together again, neither of them thinking of pajamas although both normally wore them to bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be so strange." Kurt whispered just as they were both starting to drift off.

"Hmm?" Blaine managed to mumble.

"I'm going to spend the whole day picturing you naked."

They both chuckled before cuddling as closely together as they could possibly get and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
